Catch Me
by mf14
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Forks Washington and is not happy about it. That is, until she meets a bad boy by the name of Edward Cullen. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any nor claim to.**

* * *

Bella Swan sighed as she rolled out of bed and shut off her alarm. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head before getting up and heading blearily to the bathroom. She looked at her messy brown hair and bloodshot eyes in the mirror and shook her head at herself before starting the shower. Once it was warm enough, she stripped of her clothes and stepped in carefully. She tilted her head back, letting the water wake her up before doing what she needed to do. Once she was done, she turned the shower off and grabbed her towel. She quickly dried herself off and dried her hair before stepping out of the shower and standing in front of the mirror. She wiped off the steam and looked at her reflection again as she brushed her wet hair. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she walked back into her bedroom and opened her closet for something to wear. Settling on a long sleeved brown shirt and dark blue jeans, she quickly threw them on before heading downstairs.

"Good morning." Her mother, Renee greeted as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." Bella grumbled in response.

"I made you some pancakes, are you hungry?"

"Yeah I guess." Bella said. She took a few pancakes and put them on her plate. As she was eating, footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

"Good morning, Phil!" Renee exclaimed.

Bella looked down and rolled her eyes.

"Morning." He replied, kissing her cheek before sitting at the table. "Good morning, Bella."

"Morning."

"Boy I am starved. These pancakes look great."

"Thank you." Renee had the decency to blush and Bella rolled her eyes again. Her mother sometimes acted younger than she did.

"So, Bella, you excited to start at a new school?" Phil asked.

"Ecstatic." Bella said sarcastically.

"Bella, no need to be rude." Renee scolded.

Bella rolled her eyes for the second time that morning and stabbed at another bite of her pancakes. Once she was done, she got up, put her plate in the sink and grabbed her backpack.

"I'm leaving."

"You still have ten minutes, don't you honey?" Renee asked.

"Yeah, mom, but it is my first day and I should probably go early and get out of the house."

"Oh, okay honey. Have a good day."

"Thanks." Bella said as she grabbed her coat. She groaned when she opened the door and saw it was raining. Again.

"Good luck, Bells." Phil said.

Bella cringed. She _hated_ being called that. "Yeah thanks."

Bella shut the door behind her and sighed as she put her hood up. She walked over to her beat up pickup truck and climbed in. She sighed and laid her head back against the headrest, just glad to be out of the house. Ever since her mother had forced her to live up here with her boyfriend, Phil, Bella had been less than pleased. Though she never had been a huge fan of Phoenix, she would miss her friends, the neighborhood, the familiarity of the town and, she leaned forward and looked out her window. And she would definitely miss the sun.

Bella started her truck and turned her windshield wipers on before heading for her new school, Forks High School. She was less than pleased than to have to go to a new school when she only had two years left, but there had been no arguing with her mother. Bella rolled her eyes to herself as she remembered that conversation.

"_But Bella, Phil asked us to move up there and he's just been so generous. It's about time we leave this house and start something new."_

"Mom, I don't want to start a new school! This isn't fair to me!"

"Bella, please, just try, please for me?"

Of course Bella had given in. It would've been better than have her mother be unhappy for a couple of more years. Bella had too much compassion to deal with that. She arrived at school a few minutes later, of course it hadn't been hard to find, it was right off the highway and her mother, Phil and herself had taken a tour a week earlier. School had already started a few weeks earlier so Bella wouldn't be too far behind, for that her mother was grateful. Bella, not so much. This school had no second floor like the one back in Phoenix and it was half of the students. Of course, the whole freaking town was not even half the population Phoenix was. Bella didn't think she was going to like small town life.

"Hey, you new here?" Bella heard from behind her. She turned around and saw a boy with jet black hair and brown eyes smiling at her. He was pretty short, shorter than Bella, and scrawny.

"Yes." Bella replied.

"My name's Eric." He said, extending his hand.

"Bella." She replied, shaking the offered hand.

"Well welcome to Forks High School, Bella. The main office is that way." He pointed.

Bella had figured that out herself after seeing the 'Main Office' sign on the door, but she kept her mouth shut.

"Thanks." She said with a small smile.

"No problem." He grinned. "I'll see you around."

"Okay."

Bella walked into the main office and walked up to the desk where a woman with curly, wild red hair and glasses that perched on her nose. She looked up and smiled.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"My name's Bella Swan."

"Oh right!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "The new girl!" Bella groaned inwardly. She hated that label. "I have your schedule here somewhere." She searched her desk until she finally found a couple of papers. "Here we go." She slid them over the counter to Bella. "There is your schedule and a map of the school. Do you have any questions?"

"No." Bella replied as she looked over her schedule. She wanted to try and memorize it and not look like a total newbie.

"Alright, well good luck dear." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." Bella replied, faking a smile back to her before leaving the building.

She sighed as she headed for Building Six where her first class was. She knew this was going to be a long day. As she stepped inside the building, she rolled her eyes to herself when she saw everyone stare at her like the newbie she was. She walked up to the desk where the teacher was sitting.

"Isabella Swan I take it." He said.

Bella cringed. "Bella actually."

"Okay, Bella, my name is Mr. Irving, welcome to English. Here is your text book," he said, handing her a heavy book, "and a syllabus of what we will go over. You actually came at the right time, right now we're working on sentence structures and will be starting a book soon. You can go ahead and have a seat unless you have any questions." Bella shook her head. "Alright, well go ahead and sit down and I'll start class when the bell rings."

Bella smiled slightly at him before turning around and blushing slightly at everyone staring at her. She used all the confidence she could muster as she headed for an empty desk and sat down.

"Hey."

Bella turned her head and saw a cute, preppy blonde boy smiling at her. "Hi." She replied.

"Mike Newton."

"Bella Swan."

"First day huh?"

Duh. "Yeah."

"It's not so bad here, everyone's pretty cool. Just ignore them, though, we don't have a lot of new people coming here."

"Oh." Just great.

"They'll stop by the end of the week hopefully."

"Yeah hopefully. I hate being stared at."

Mike chuckled. "Me too."

The bell rang then, a soft, tinny sound, and Mr. Irving got up to start class. He announced they were going to start reading a book, 1984, which Bella had read already. They had the rest of the class to read the first five chapters and there was going to be a quiz on it the next day of class. This would be easy for Bella, but she figured she'd brush up on her reading anyway, just in case.

"Man I hate reading." Mike complained.

"It's not so bad." Bella shrugged.

"You like reading?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah."

"Mr. Newton, no talking please." Mr. Irving said.

Mike went back to his book and Bella sighed, glad to have a few moments to herself. She opened the book and slouched down in her seat as she turned to chapter one. She heard Mike tapping his pencil against his desk next to her and bit her cheek from saying anything. Bella only knew this kid for maybe ten minutes and already he was getting on her nerves. She sighed softly. Man, she really needed to loosen up or something, it wasn't a good sign if she was already getting annoyed with the kids in her class.

The bell rang, startling Bella of her thoughts. She put her things in her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. She got up to follow everyone out of the classroom when someone stopped her.

"Hi."

Bella turned around and saw a perky blonde girl wearing a pink polo and shorts smiling at her.

"Hi." Bella replied.

"My name's Jessica. Jessica Stanley."

"Bella."

"I know. I saw you talking to Mike." Bella didn't miss the adoring look she gave him.

"Oh. Are you and him?" She trailed off.

"No. We're just friends." She said with a shrug and a small laugh. Bella had a feeling it was something more, at least on her part. "So where'd you move from?"

"Phoenix."

"Oh really? But aren't the girls like, tan there?"

"Guess that's why I'm here now. They kicked me out."

Jessica looked at her and Bella sighed. Obviously jokes were going to go over this girl's head.

"Oh. Well, I think you'll like it here. It's a pretty good town."

Bella nodded and decided that keeping her thoughts to herself was probably going to be a good idea.

"So where are you going now?" Jessica asked.

"Um," Bella bit her lip as she thought, "History." She was proud of herself that she didn't have to look.

"Okay well I've got to Science so I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Jessica said with a little more enthusiasm than necessary before heading in the opposite direction.

Bella sighed as she headed for her history class and wondered if all the kids at this school were overly friendly and bubbly. She hoped not.

After her third class, Spanish which she had with Jessica, she headed for lunch. Jessica had followed her, saying she could sit with her and soon Bella was following her to a table already occupied with kids. She recognized both Eric and Mike and they both smiled when they saw her.

"Hey Bella!" Eric greeted.

"Hey there." Mike said with a grin.

"Hi." Bella replied as she sat down.

"How's your day going?" Eric asked.

"It's okay."

"Who do you have for History?" Mike asked her.

Couldn't she just eat her lunch in peace? "Locke."

"Oh, I hear she's tough." Mike said as he ate a french fry.

"Yeah she is, I have her too." Eric said.

Bella shrugged. "She's alright."

"That sucks, man, at least we have an easy English teacher." Mike said with a smile.

"Yeah." Bella shrugged again as she ate her pizza.

"Oh, sorry, Bella. This is Angela and Lauren. This is Bella." Jessica introduced her to the other two girls at the table. One, Angela, had dark hair, wore glasses and had brown eyes. She smiled shyly at Bella. Lauren had blonde hair a little past her shoulders and blue eyes. She more glared at Bella than anything else. Bella shifted uncomfortably under her gaze and looked away quickly.

It was then Bella noticed a group of kids walking into the lunchroom. The first girl was tall, had long blonde hair that flowed to the middle of her back, and blue eyes. She had her arm on a taller boy with huge muscles, definitely a football player, or at least, looked like one, short black hair and brown eyes. He had dimples when he smiled and was pretty cute. The girl, however, was gorgeous. Bella had the feeling she was the envy of many. She had a perfect body that most girls dreamed about and Bella could tell she definitely knew she was pretty by the tight shirt and short skirt she wore. The guy she had her arm in was wearing a letterman jacket and blue jeans, looking every part of the jock There was a girl behind her with short, black hair that wisped out at the ends and a small, pixie like figure. She wore the latest fashion in clothes and had her arm on a scrawny boy with wild light brown hair and brown eyes who was wearing a plain shirt and jeans.

"Who are they?" Bella asked, interrupting the conversation at the table.

Jessica followed her gaze and giggled. "Oh them. The first girl, Rosalie Hale, she's dating Emmett Cullen. Emmett's the captain of the football team and she's captain of the cheerleaders. They're like the most popular kids in school. The two behind them are Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale . They're dating too, but they're kind of weird. They're not as popular and kind of like keep to themselves. They're all adopted too, the Cullen's live with Dr. Cullen and his wife and the Hales live with their aunt and uncle or something like that. They don't really socialize with the rest of the people."

Bella was about to ask another question when another boy came in. Bella's breath caught in her throat as she saw him. He was a skinny boy with wild bronze hair and green eyes that mesmerized Bella. He was wearing a black leather jacket and a fitting white t-shirt underneath and ripped blue jeans. He walked over to the table and sat down across from the other kids.

"Who, who's that?"

Jessica giggled again. "That's Edward Cullen. He's gorgeous, of course, but he's a total bad boy. I'm surprised he even showed up for school today." She rolled her eyes.

Bella watched as Edward slunk down in his chair with his leg sticking out from underneath the table. He didn't talk much to the others at the table, mostly keeping to himself. He looked up at Bella and Bella sucked in a breath as they stared at each other from across the lunchroom. There stare was broken when the bell rang and Bella flushed, looking down at her tray.

"Come on, Bella, bell rang." Jessica said as she stood up.

Bella followed her over to the trash and threw away the rest of her food.

"So, where ya headed?" Mike asked with a smile.

"Um, Biology."

"Awesome. Me too. I'll walk with you." Mike grinned.

Jessica seemed a little put off. "Well I'm going the other way. Bye Bella." She sounded a little jealous. She turned to Mike and smiled sweetly. "Bye Mike."

"Bye." He replied.

Mike followed Bella to class, talking on the way about the football game that weekend. Bella could care less about that kind of thing, but listened to Mike anyway.

"Hey yo, Mr. Molina, this is Bella, the new girl." Mike said to the teacher as they walked into class.

Mr. Molina looked up and nodded. "Bella, right. Here's your book." He handed it to her. "Let me just get you a seat." He looked down at a seating chart he had on his desk. "Alright there's a free seat next to Mr. Cullen if you just want to sit down and I'll start class soon."

"Okay." Bella replied.

Bella turned around and froze when she saw Edward Cullen sitting at a table by himself. She took a deep breath before heading to the table and sitting down in the empty seat. She bit her lip.

"Okay so today we're going to be working on a lab. I'll come around and give you the slides and then begin immediately. When you are done, raise your hands and I will come around to see if you have it right."

Mr. Molina walked around and put the slides on the table and Bella cleared her throat. She looked over at Edward and saw him leaning back against the chair, arms crossed over his chest and sighed softly. Looked like she would be doing this on her own.

"I already did the first one." Edward mumbled, startling Bella. She looked over at him and saw him looking at her. She cleared her throat.

"Oh, um."

Edward sighed and sat up, placing his arms on the table. "I wrote it down. Do you want to check it?" He asked with a smirk.

Bella bit her lip and shifted nervously under his gaze. "Um, n-no, I-I believe you."

He nodded. "Well you can do the next one."

"Okay." Bella said softly. She shakily reached for the next one and looked at it under the microscope. "It's, um, anaphase."

"Should I check?" Edward asked with another smirk. And now Bella was starting to get angry. This guy didn't even know her and he was acting so rude.

"If you want to, but it's right." Bella snapped.

Edward raised his eyebrow, an amused smile on his face and Bella sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Edward replied with an amused chuckle.

Bella sighed again and ran her hand over her hair. There was something about this guy that got her worked up so fast, and she was never normally like this. She blamed it on the stress of everyone staring at her like she was from another planet.

"So you're Bella?" Edward asked as he looked under the microscope at the next slide.

"Yes."

Edward looked at her and nodded before turning back to the microscope. He wrote down the answer and told Bella what it was. He cleared his throat and looked at her.

"So what'd you move to rainy Forks for?"

Bella looked at him, slightly surprised. No one had asked her why she had moved here all day. Actually, it seemed a little odd now that she thought about it.

"My mom's boyfriend lives here so she uprooted us."

"And you're not happy." Edward gathered.

"No not really, but what can I do?"

Edward chuckled. "Yeah life sucks."

"No kidding." Bella muttered.

"I hear you. The name's Edward by the way." He said.

Bella smiled and nodded. They both looked away, not sure what to say and sat there uncomfortably. Mr. Molina came by a few minutes later to check their work, nodded at it, and headed back to his desk, leaving them in an awkward silence again.

"So you play any sports or anything?" Edward asked.

Bella scrunched up her nose in distaste. "God no." Edward chuckled. "Not that I mind them, sports just never were my thing."

"Where did you move here from?"

"Phoenix."

Edward nodded. "That's cool. I wish I could move away from here." He sighed.

"Is it that bad?" Bella asked.

Edward laughed, a high musical sound and Bella found herself smiling at the way Edward smiled.

"No I guess not, but I didn't really move here under happy circumstances either."

"Yeah me either. Where did you move from?" Bella asked curiously.

"Cleveland."

"Oh that's cool."

"Yeah." Edward said evasively, looking down at the desk.

Bella frowned at his actions but knew it wasn't her place to ask anything else. She definitely didn't want to come off as nosy. She sighed softly and slunk down in her chair, unsure of what to say next. Edward seemed to have the same problem and they spent the rest of class in an awkward silence.

**********************************************

_Finally. _Bella thought as she left Forks High. She was so relieved she had survived her first day of high school. She walked into the parking lot with a sigh and caught a flash of silver. Looking up, she saw Edward Cullen standing against a shiny silver Volvo looking her way. Bella blushed and looked down quickly, but not before she swore she saw Edward smile at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have had major writer's block against this story. I have no idea why. But anyways, thanks to everyone who put this story on alert, favorited, and reviewed. I appreciate it :)**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Friday. Finally. Bella had survived her first week at Forks High School. People didn't stare at her as much and she could find all of her classes without sneaking glances at her schedule. She was already bored of the monotony of classes, lunch, more classes, then home, but at least she only had another year before she was out of there for good.

"Bella are you going to the game tonight?" Jessica asked as they sat at their lunch table. That was another thing, Bella was starting to feel more comfortable around these people she sat with at lunch.

"I don't know." Bella replied. The idea of a high school football game didn't sound all that appealing.

"Oh you have to come! I'm cheering tonight and you have to come watch! Everyone goes." Jessica pleaded.

Bella sighed. "I don't know, Jess."

"Angela aren't you going?" Jessica asked. Angela nodded. "See, she's going, you should come too!"

"Alright if you really want me too." Bella said. She really just didn't want to deal with it anymore.

"Great!" Jessica squealed, hugging Bella quickly. "You're going to have so much fun!"

"Yeah." Bella said sarcastically.

"It's okay, we'll just walk around. We don't have to watch the game." Angela said softly in her ear. Bella sent her a grateful smile.

"Mike's going to be playing tonight." Jessica said, grinning at him.

Mike smiled at Bella and nodded. "I am. You better watch me!"

"I will." Bella said with a small smile.

What was these people's obsession with football? Personally, Bella found it a little boring. Just sitting there watching guys tackle each other. Sounds like a whole lot of fun.

The bell rang before Jessica could talk anymore about the football and for that Bella was grateful. She got up and threw her trash away before heading for Biology.

"Yo, Bella, wait up!"

Bella inwardly groaned as Mike walked up to her. She was trying to avoid him ever since he seemed to think he should follow her around like a Golden Retriever puppy.

"So you excited about the game tonight?" He asked.

Bella shrugged. "Not really." She admitted.

Mike chuckled. "It'll be fun, I promise."

Bella doubted that but nodded her head anyway. She nodded absently as they headed for their classroom not really paying attention to anything Mike was saying. She sighed in relief as she reached her desk, but Mike followed her and sat on the chair backwards in front of the table. Bella groaned and slapped her face to her head and swore she heard chuckling. She looked up and saw Edward looking at her amusedly. Bella rolled her eyes and nodded towards Mike and Edward chuckled again. Ever since the first day, Bella and Edward had talked a few times during class but never outside the classroom. It was like a secret or something that they couldn't talk and Bella learned quickly to follow that.

"I think you better get to your seat Newton." Edward said after the bell rang.

Mike glared at him before turning to Bella and smiling. "See you after class."

"Yeah." Bella replied with mock enthusiasm.

Mike got up and headed for his desk and Bella groaned again, this time laying her head on her arms that were on the table. Edward chuckled once more.

"Thanks for getting rid of him." She muttered as she lifted her head.

"No problem. Kid gets on my last nerve too."

Bella sighed. "They're making me go to the stupid football game tonight."

"Ouch."

"I know. I wish I had a way out of it, but I promised Jess."

"I would never be caught dead at one of those."

"Usually neither would I. I tried to stay away from that stuff at my old school and I expected that to be the same here. I guess I don't get a say in it though."

"That sucks." Edward said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah. Hey where were you yesterday?" Bella asked, remembering his absence the day before.

Edward shrugged. "I can't stand going to school for a whole week. I usually ditch a day or two."

"Nice." Bella said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah well. I hate school."

"Yeah me too."

"You ever ditch?"

Bella shook her head. "My mom would kill me."

"Carlisle gave up on me."

"Who's that?"

"My adopted father."

"Oh." Bella said, nodding her head in realization.

"Yeah. I guess the school did too, they never call anymore when I ditch. What's the point?"

"Um to get a good education and a good job."

"You sound like Esme now." Bella looked at him. "My adopted mother."

"Oh. Well you shouldn't give up."

"No one cares, why should I?"

"Who cares what everyone else thinks, prove them wrong."

"If only it were that easy."

"It is, you just don't want to try."

"Way to make assumptions."

"Well you obviously don't. After everything you just said, why would I think different?"

"Why would you even care?" Edward challenged, crossing his arms over his chest like a stubborn child.

"Because I know you're a smart guy and you should get a good education. You don't want to look back and regret making stupid decisions."

"Right." He snorted. "The only thing I regret is being here right now."

Bella sighed and shook her head. "You're sure stubborn. You'll see, one day you'll realize I was right and then you'll be hating yourself for not trying."

"Maybe you should just stay out of my business." Edward said angrily.

"Fine." Bella huffed, her own anger getting to her.

"Fine." Edward replied in the same tone.

The rest of class, the two never looked at each other, let alone talked. When the bell rang, Bella stood up angrily, grabbed her things, and left not even stopping when Mike called out to her.

After her last class of the day, gym and it was her least favorite, she was in a very bad mood. Stupid Edward Cullen and his immaturity. She saw him getting into his stupid shiny Volvo and look over at her. They stared at each other for a minute before Bella huffed and looked away, heading for her truck. She climbed in, started it, and was about to pull out when Mike appeared out of nowhere. Bella groaned and laid her head back against her headrest. Mike knocked on the window and Bella rolled her window down.

"Hey so I'll see you at the game, right? You're still coming?" He asked.

_Unfortunately._ She thought. "Yeah." She said instead.

"Awesome. Root for me." He winked before heading for his car.

Bella rolled her eyes and looked behind her to back up. Once she was free of the school grounds, she headed straight home and upstairs, ignoring her mother asking her how her day was. She really was in no mood to talk to anyone, and she really did not want to go to this stupid game.

Of course, when her cell phone rang a few minutes later and it was Jess, she knew she wasn't going to be able to ignore people for much longer. She said a group of friends were meeting at the school for a tailgating party and asked if she had wanted to go. Bella sighed and reluctantly agreed once Jess told her Angela would be there as well. She got up from her bed and changed into a long sleeved green shirt and jeans before heading back downstairs.

"Where are you going, honey?" Renee asked.

"Football game."

Bella rolled her eyes when she saw her mother's eyes light up. "Oh that's great! Have fun! Don't be out to late and be safe."

"Yes mom." Bella replied before leaving.

Bella got into her truck and reluctantly headed for the school. She saw the kids in the parking lot and parked away from them before getting out of her truck and looking around. She saw Angela and another quiet girl from her Spanish class, she was pretty sure her name was Becky, sitting together in the back of a van.

"Hey." Bella said as she walked up to them.

"Hey Bella." Angela said with a smile. "You know Becky, right?"

"Yeah we're in Spanish together." Becky smiled and nodded. "So what are we doing?"

"Oh we just sit out here and hang out, drink soda and eat before the game." Angela said with a shrug.

"Oh." Bella said with a nod.

She saw some boys in her class being rowdy and rolled her eyes. As did Angela and Becky.

"They are so immature." Angela said.

"No kidding." Becky agreed.

"Wanna sit?" Angela asked, scooting over and patting the space next to her.

"Sure." Bella said with a shrug. She sat down next to Angela.

"Want a soda or anything?"

"No I'm good." Bella replied as she looked around. "When does the game start?"

"7:30." Bella checked her cell phone. It was almost 7 already.

"Oh. We don't have much longer."

Angela nodded. "Yep."

When it was time, everyone got up and headed for the football field. After paying for her ticket, Bella followed Angela and Becky into the stadium area.

"So do you guys want to sit or get something to eat or something?" Angela asked.

"I'm good." Bella said. Becky nodded in agreement.

"Alright. We'll sit then. But we don't have to sit long. There's always people walking around and talking." Angela said as they climbed the bleachers.

The three of them sat down just as kickoff started. Bella spotted Jess among the cheerleaders. Along with Rosalie who was front and center and looking as gorgeous as always. Jess spotted Bella and waved enthusiastically. Bella faked a smile as she waved back. She sighed softly as people around her began screaming and shouting at the players on the field. She really would've loved to leave, but Angela and Becky also seemed into the game. Bella put her chin in her hand and sighed as she feigned interest in the game.

* * *

Edward sighed and crossed his legs at the ankle on the table. Alice pushed his legs out of the way as she passed by the table.

"Bitch." Edward mumbled.

"I heard that."

"Point being?" Edward replied, giving her a bored expression.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Don't you have some laws you should be breaking?"

"Don't you have a boyfriend you should be screwing?" Edward shot back.

"Don't get pissy with me, mister."

"What exactly are you going to do?"

"You know I could beat your ass easily."

"Right." Edward snorted.

"Don't test me."

"Whatever." Edward said placing his legs back on the coffee table and crossing them at the ankles again.

"Edward, please take your feet off the coffee table." Dr. Cullen said as he walked into the room.

Edward rolled his eyes as he placed his feet on the floor and Alice stuck her tongue out at him. Edward flicked her off.

"Edward, don't do that." Dr. Cullen said, not looking up from his papers.

Alice smirked and Edward rolled his eyes once more.

"Why don't you guys go to the game or something? Rosalie's there." Dr. Cullen suggested.

"Because she has to be." Alice said.

"Well you guys should go support her. Or Emmett since he is your brother."

"Not by blood." Edward muttered.

"He lives under this roof, you guys should go."

"You aren't there." Edward pointed out.

"I have to leave for work in an hour, I already told him I wouldn't be able to make it. You guys should at least go and represent the family." Carlisle said, finally looking up from his papers to look at Edward.

"Some family." Edward muttered under his breath.

"Where's Esme?" Alice asked.

"She had some errands to run and then she was heading for the game."

"See? She's there, we don't have to go." Edward said, placing his feet on the table again.

"Put your feet down Edward." Carlisle told him, giving him a look that Edward ignored. "You guys should be there too."

"Well I don't want to go." Edward said, putting his arms behind his head.

Carlisle sighed and looked at Alice. "I don't want to, either. I'm supposed to go out with Jasper tonight." Alice told him.

Carlisle looked at his watch."Fine. You guys will be there for at least one game, count on it. I have to leave for work, please behave."

"We will." Edward and Alice said together.

"Bye." Carlisle said as he grabbed his briefcase and left.

"So when's your boy toy coming over?" Edward asked with a smirk.

Alice rolled her eyes. "He's your friend, why do you talk about him that way?"

Edward shrugged. "Cause it pisses you off."

"Whatever. He'll be here in an hour."

"You aren't going to wear that, are you?" Edward asked, looking her up and down.

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Nothing." Edward said, placing his head against his arms.

"What's wrong with it? Does it look bad?"

"I didn't say anything." Edward said.

Alice narrowed her eyes. "I hate you." She said before stomping upstairs.

Edward chuckled. He loved to do that to her. He flipped the station on the TV to something he wanted to watch before getting up to make himself a sandwich.

Just as he was finishing his sandwich, the doorbell rang. Edward stood up to answer the door and nodded at Jasper.

"What's up man?"

"Not much." Jasper replied as he walked in.

"Your girlfriend's upstairs getting pretty for you." Edward said as plopped down on the couch. Jasper nodded and sat down in the recliner across from him.

"So what's up with you?" Jasper asked.

Edward shrugged. "Nothing."

"No girl for the weekend?"

"The weekend is young, man. I heard Johnson's throwing a party after the game. I might make an appearance and scope out the scene."

Jasper chuckled and shook his head. "You should find an actual girlfriend, man, it's better."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Alice's made you soft."

"Whatever." Jasper said, chucking a pillow at him.

Edward caught it easily and threw it back. "You're whipped."

"Fuck off."

Alice came downstairs and Edward smiled satisfactorily when he saw Alice was wearing a different outfit.

"Hi Jasper!" She said sweetly as she made her way over to him. She sat in his lap and kissed him, only pulling away when she heard Edward making gagging sounds. "Oh grow up, Edward. Just because you have no one doesn't mean you should take out your crap on me."

"Yeah that's it." Edward replied sarcastically.

"Whatever." Alice said before turning back to Jasper. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"There's a party after the game if you want to go."

"Okay. We can just hang out here in the meantime."

"Great." Edward said.

Alice rolled her eyes and glared at him. "I wasn't talking to you."

"And?"

"Hey so how was your test?" Jasper asked, diverting her attention.

"Oh it was okay. I think I passed, but I probably didn't do all that well."

"I'm sure you did fine." Jasper replied, kissing her forehead.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Dear god. I'm getting away before I get sick."

"Good." Alice called out over her shoulder.

Edward walked upstairs to his room and shut the door behind him. He walked over to his stereo and blared the music as he plopped down on his bed. He stared up at his ceiling as the music played in the background. For some odd reason, Edward could not get the Swan girl out of his head. Their stupid fight had bothered him and had been all he could think about ever since it happened. He had no idea why this girl he barely knew was constantly in his thoughts, and quite frankly, it annoyed the shit out of him. He let out a frustrated cry and punched his pillow before flopping back down on it. Stupid thoughts about a girl. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Edward!" Jasper shouted.

Edward reached over and grabbed his remote, turning off his music. "What?" He yelled back.

"You coming with us?"

"Yeah."

Edward grabbed his leather jacket from his chair and headed downstairs. He needed to get his mind off of this girl. And now.

**Reviews are as loved as you all. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again to everyone who added my story to their alerts and reviewed. I really appreciate it :)**

**  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**

Monday again. Bella sighed as she rolled out of bed and shut off her alarm clock before dragging herself to her bathroom. It was only her second week of high school and she was already hating this routine. She sighed as she stepped out of the shower and headed to her room, brushed her hair and found some clothes to throw on. Once she was done, she grabbed her books and headed downstairs, smiling tiredly at her mother and Phil.

"Good morning, honey." Renee greeted.

Bella plopped down in her seat. Her mom was always way too chipper in the morning.

"Would you like some cereal?" She asked.

"Yeah." Bella replied.

"How was your weekend?" Phil asked her.

Bella shrugged as her mom set her cereal in front of her. "It was okay."

"How was the game? Did they win?"

"Yeah they did and it was alright."

"Bella doesn't really like sports." Renee said with a smile.

Bella nodded and took another bite of her cereal.

"You didn't do anything else?" Phil asked.

What was this sudden interest in her life? "No. I came home after the game and did some homework. That's all I've done."

He nodded and went back to the paper in his hands. Bella rolled her eyes and went back to her own breakfast. When she was done, she washed her bowl and put her books back in her backpack.

"Are you leaving already?" Renee asked.

"No."

"Good. I haven't seen you lately, you've locked yourself away in your room. I thought maybe we could catch up before school."

Bella sighed and plopped down on the couch. "Okay."

Renee smiled and sat down next to her. "So how do you like your new school?"

"It's alright. Smaller than the one back in Phoenix."

"I know." She replied, brushing Bella's hair away from her face. "It's a lot different here, huh?"

"Yes. And smaller."

Renee chuckled. "Yes and that too. But it's alright? You getting along with everyone?"

Except Edward Cullen, but she didn't need to know that. "Yeah. Everyone's nice."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that."

Bella smiled as best she could. She looked over at the clock. "I better get going, mom."

"Okay, honey, have a good day at school."

"Thanks. Bye mom." Bella said as she grabbed her backpack.

"Love you honey, bye."

"Love you too." Bella called out from the door before shutting it behind her. She climbed into her truck and headed to school. Reluctantly of course.

When she reached the school, she climbed out of her truck and hiked her backpack onto her shoulder as she headed for the first building. She stopped when she heard her name being called.

"Bella!"

Bella turned around and suppressed a groan when she saw Mike Newton coming towards her. She smiled fakely.

"Hi Mike."

"What'd you think of the game Friday?"

"It was pretty good." She replied with a shrug. "You did well."

"Thanks." Mike grinned.

Bella smiled slightly back and looked over Mike's shoulder. There was that stupid silver Volvo. She watched as Edward got out of the car and put his sunglasses on top of his head. She frowned and turned back to Mike when she realized he was talking to her.

"What?" She asked.

Mike chuckled. "What's so important?" He looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. "Oh Cullen." He sneered. "That guy's bad news."

"I know. Believe me." Bella muttered.

"Well that's good. You don't want to get wrapped up in someone like him. I'm surprised he even showed up for school today." Mike rolled his eyes again. "He went to Johnson's party after the game like someone actually invited him. Tried to hook up with this girl that was there too. Probably did for all I know."

Bella frowned and then shook her head at herself. What did she care?

"Nice." Bella replied, trying to seem disinterested. "Who was the poor girl?" She couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know. I think her name was Carrie or something like that. She doesn't go here."

"Oh." Bella cleared her throat. "I, uh, better get to class."

"Yeah me too. I'll see you later." He said with a grin.

"Bye." Bella replied before starting her boring day.

* * *

What the hell am I doing here? Edward thought to himself. He hated school, yet, here he was. If he was honest with himself, he knew it was because he hated seeing that disappointed look every time Esme asked him about school. He hated the fact he was such a damn sap.

"Yo Edward, you going to stare off into space or move?" Jasper asked with a chuckle.

Edward snapped out of his thoughts and looked down the lunch line at his friend. He caught up to him, rolling his eyes at the grumbling he heard behind him. After they paid, Edward and Jasper headed for their table. A girl wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran smack into Edward.

"Oh! Sorry." She apologized before looking up.

Edward cursed at himself. Bella Swan. Of course. "Don't worry about it." He replied with a shrug.

"I won't." She sniffed before turning around.

Edward chuckled when she slipped on her shoelace and started to fall. He reached for her arm quickly and caught her.

"Thanks." She muttered as she caught her balance.

"No problem." Edward said with a chuckle.

"You don't have to make fun of me." Bella frowned, ripping her arm from his grasp.

"Well you are a bit of klutz."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him before stomping off to her table. Edward chuckled again and shook his as he walked her walk away. She was cute when she got mad.

"Dude, what is with you today?" Jasper asked.

Edward looked at him. "Bite me." He said before following him to their table. "Oh you bought Alice lunch?" He made whipping sounds.

"Fuck off, man. At least I'm getting laid."

"I did get laid this weekend. Or didn't you see me with that girl?" He said with a smirk as he took a bite of his apple.

Alice rolled her eyes. "You're such a pig."

"And you look like one." Edward retorted.

Jasper put his arm around Alice before she could attack him. "Stop both of you."

"You aren't going to defend me?" Alice asked him incredulously.

"I'm stopping you from killing him. I know you'd regret it." He told her.

"Yeah right." She replied, glaring at the smirk Edward wore.

"Yes you would. Not to mention I doubt your parents would like it very much."

"Whatever." She muttered before picking apart her roll.

"Can't you guys play nice for one day?" He asked.

"Nope." Edward and Alice replied together.

"I swear." He muttered to himself.

"Where's the Golden Couple?" Edward asked. He looked up. "Oh speak of the devil." He said as Rosalie and Emmett sat down.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"I just asked where you guys were. Getting busy in the bathroom again?"

"No." Rosalie said, making a face. "We have class unlike you, Edward."

"Right. That's where there's a big ass hickey on your neck."

Rosalie's eyes grew wide as her hand flew up to her neck. "There is not!"

Edward chuckled. "And you say you have class?"

"Screw you, Edward. Why didn't you just skip today?" She asked.

Edward shrugged. "Figured I'd make an appearance at least one day this week."

"You are never going to graduate doing this."

"My grades are actually fine. I don't have to show up. Unlike some people, I'm naturally smart."

"Yeah right." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "If that were true you wouldn't skip all the time."

"If school wasn't so goddamn boring maybe I would stay." He replied.

"You're going to regret it one day." Rosalie told him.

"What are you, my mother? I don't need another fake one."

"Fake one?" Alice repeated but the bell rang.

Edward got up and threw his trash away before heading outside. He found a quiet spot and pulled out the pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He lit one and inhaled deeply, watching the clouds move above his head. He cleared his throat as he slid down the brick wall and sat on the ground. He watched people go in and out of the building and rolled his eyes. Who cared if they were late? As long as they showed up, the teachers shouldn't care.

Once Edward was done, he flicked the cigarette butt across the grass and headed for Biology. He really wasn't looking forward to his class and he looked at his watch. 15 minutes late. Good. He walked in, ignoring everyone who looked at him and headed for the desk where Bella was already sitting. He sat down next to her and Bella moved her chair slightly away.

"Okay today we're going to be doing a partner lab. I already passed out the worksheets, everything will be in your book, you have until the end of class." Mr. Molina said.

Bella slid the worksheet in between them and grabbed her book, setting it on the table. She looked over when she saw Edward hadn't moved and flipped her hair behind her shoulder. Man, her hair smelled good. Like strawberries. Edward looked over to find Bella looking back at him.

"What?" He asked.

"I asked if you were going to do this or if you're too cool too." She said.

Edward rolled his eyes and placed his arms on the table, leaning forward. "I don't have a book."

"Surprise, surprise." She muttered.

"We can take turns using yours." He said.

"Fine. Whatever." She said before setting her book on the table and flipping through it. Once she found the answer, she pushed the book over to Edward. "Your turn."

Edward read the question, already knowing the answer, but flipped through the book anyway. He wrote down the answer when he found it and moved the book back over to Bella.

They continued doing this until the paper was done. Bella took it up to their teacher before coming back and sitting down as far away from Edward she possibly could. Edward leaned back in his chair and stretched his legs back, crossing his arms across his chest. They still had another half an hour and Edward really didn't feel like just sitting there.

"Did you go to the game Friday?" He asked.

Bella nodded. "Yeah."

"How was it?"

"Fine." Bella replied, confused. What did he care? "You weren't there."

"Hell no. I hate those lame school functions."

"The game was boring anyway."

Edward chuckled. "I bet it was. You going this weekend too?"

"No I told Mike I had to do something with my mom." It hadn't been a total lie, Renee had wanted to do something with Bella. Now she had to find a away to get out of that.

"Smart move."

"Yeah. I definitely didn't want to sit there through another game. I don't think I could. I hope I can come up with something every week."

Edward chuckled again. "Next week's an away game I think."

"Thank God. I'm surprised you know that."

Edward shrugged. "Rosalie's on the cheerleading squad. She was talking about it at lunch."

"Oh."

They both sat there, not sure what to say after that. Luckily, the bell rang. Edward watched as Bella grabbed her things before leaving and got up himself. He walked casually out of class and decided to skip the last class of the day. He didn't need French class anyway, he was only taking it to appease Esme. He walked to his car and sat down, lighting another cigarette as he listened to his radio.

A few minutes later, Edward watched as the gym classes came outside. He recognized Bella instantly with her dark brown hair and her arms crossed over her gray t-shirt. Edward watched as some boy pushed through the crowd, pushing Bella and knocking her down.

Before he even knew what he was doing, Edward was out of his car and heading over to where Bella was still sitting on the ground. No had even noticed that she fell and that made Edward more angry. He reached her finally and saw her clutching her knee, which was bleeding, and her face in obvious pain.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

Bella opened her eyes slowly and looked as shocked as Edward was that he was there. "Um, I think so."

"Let me see." He said as he crouched down in front of her. Bella took her hand off of her knee. Edward could see the little pieces of gravel that had embedded in her skin. "Ouch. You should probably go to the nurse."

"I'll be okay." Bella replied with a sigh.

"Just go. Humor me."

Bella rolled her eyes and stood up. "Fine." She said before limping away.

Edward caught up to her before she could go too far. "Let me help."

"Only because this hurts like crap." She said.

Edward chuckled and put her arm over his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her slim waist and lead her towards the nurse. Once they finally made it, Edward sat her down on the bed and stood next to her.

"What happened?" The nurse asked.

"I fell."

"No some boy pushed her." Edward replied.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine." She grimaced as the nurse used tweezers to get the pieces of gravel out of her knee.

"Why did he push you?" The nurse asked.

"I don't know. I think he was in a hurry or something." She grimaced again as the nurse pulled out more pieces.

"Do you know who it was?"

"No." Bella sighed. "I think he's a grade younger than me. I don't know everyone here yet."

The nurse smiled at her. "You will. It'll just take a little while."

Once she was done patching up her arm and knee, Bella stood up.

"Thank you." She said.

"It's no problem. Be careful, okay?" She said with a smile.

Bella nodded. "I will be."

Edward, who had been silent as he stood against the wall followed Bella out of the nurses office and towards her car. The bell had since rung and the students were rushing to leave.

"Why are you following me?" Bella asked as she looked over her shoulder to see Edward behind her.

"I'm just making sure you don't fall again."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm fine." She huffed.

"Aren't you going to thank me?"

Bella spun around from reaching for her keys. "For what?"

"For helping you out." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Thank you. Are you happy now?" Bella fumed.

"Yes I am." Edward replied with the same anger.

"Good."

"Fine. Try not to crash on the way home."

Bella rolled her eyes before climbing in her truck and slamming the door behind her. Edward headed for his car and climbed in as well. He waited until Bella left before starting his car and heading home.

**Review. Review. Review. Please! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, sorry this took so long. Work has been busy and I've had writer's block again. Hopefully this chapter didn't turn out so bad. Secondly, thank you for everyone who put this story on alert/favorited/reviewed this. It makes me happy to know people like what I'm writing :)**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Edward didn't show up for school the next day. Or the day after that. Bella couldn't help but wonder if she had something to do with it then berated herself for being egotistical. She figured Edward wasn't thinking of her the way she was of him. Every day she wondered what he was up to and every day at lunch, she always looked at his table to see if he was there. She didn't know why she cared so much about him, she hardly knew him and every time they talked, it always seemed to end up in arguments.

Bella sighed as she followed Jessica through the lunch line and to their table. They sat down where the guys were already discussing the upcoming game. Bella listened as she tore apart her pizza.

"Oh look who finally came back to school." Jessica said, rolling her eyes.

"Who?" Bella asked.

"Edward Cullen. He's over there smoking." She snorted.

Bella nearly choked on her pizza as she spun around and looked in the direction Jessica was looking. She spotted him immediately wearing a black leather jacket and smoking a cigarette. She watched as he brought it up to his lips, inhaled, and then exhaled. As disgusting as she thought smoking was, he made that look hot.

"Why are you staring at him?" Jessica snickered. "He's such bad news."

"Yeah. No kidding." Bella replied, tearing her eyes away from Edward and back to her tray.

"He's such a bad boy. It's hot, duh, but he doesn't care about anyone in this school."

"Yeah." Bella agreed softly. She looked down, hiding her frown so Jessica wouldn't see her.

"Hey you girls coming to the game Friday?" Mike asked from down the table. "It's only in the next town."

"I'll be there of course." Jessica said with a flirtatious smile.

"What about you, Bella?"

Bella looked up. "I can't. I already made plans."

"Oh? What?" Jessica asked.

Wow was she ever nosy. "My mom and I are going to Port Angeles to do some shopping." That sounded good.

"Oh cool." Jessica replied before turning back to Mike.

Bella sighed and turned away from them only to see Edward walking into the cafeteria. She blushed as he looked at her when he passed her table, and looked back down at her tray. She could feel his gaze on her until he passed and shifted slightly in her seat. She was glad when the bell rang a few minutes later, then groaned when she remembered she had class with him.

"Let's head to class." Mike said with a grin.

Bella nodded wordlessly and followed him to their class. Once they were inside, Bella was glad not to see Edward yet. She sat down at her desk and sighed when Mike sat in front of her and talked about the game. Bella half listened until she saw Edward walk in and sit down next to her. Bella bit her lip nervously as the bell rang and Mike headed back to his seat.

After their teacher started class, Bella grabbed her book and started the bookwork. She sighed and tapped her pencil on the book, sneaking a glance at Edward and blushed when she saw him looking at her.

"What?" She asked after catching him again.

"I don't have a book."

Bella sighed and moved her book to the middle of the table.

"You know you should really invest in a book if you come to class."

Edward shrugged. "Too much of a hassle to lug around."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Do you enjoy school so much you want to stay an extra year?"

"I have great grades, thank you, I just don't need to bother with a book. Besides, you always bring yours." He grinned.

Bella tried not to get lost in his dazzling smile. She blinked. "Um, well what if I forget mine one day?"

"Then I guess we're both screwed." He said with a chuckle.

"Whatever." Bella muttered before going back to her paper.

Edward chuckled. "You're so easy to frustrate."

Bella frowned. "I am not."

"Yes you are. It's funny."

Bella ignored him and went back to her paper ignoring Edward when he laughed again. She finished her paper before Edward and slid her book over to him while she gave the paper to her teacher. When she sat back down Edward stood up, giving his paper to their teacher and sat back down. He stretched his legs out underneath the desk and put his arms behind his head.

"So what now?" Edward asked. Bella shrugged. "You aren't going to talk now?" He asked as he put his arms on the desk. Bella shrugged again. Edward chuckled and shook his head. "See? This is what I'm talking about."

"Whatever. You don't even know me."

"Yeah but I know how to push your buttons already." He grinned.

Bella narrowed her eyes at him before turning her eyes back to the front of the room. Edward laughed.

"Man. It's too easy."

"Go find someone else to bother." Bella snapped.

"I can't. I have to stay here. Don't want to get in trouble." Edward replied as he sat back in his chair.

"Like you haven't got in trouble before."

Edward shrugged. "Yeah but I don't feel like breaking the rules today. It's too much fun sitting here."

Bella huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Edward chuckled amusedly and shook his head.

"Can't the bell just hurry up and ring already?" Bella muttered under her breath.

"You still have ten minutes." Edward said to her.

"Darn."

The bell finally rang and Bella stood up quickly, gathering her things as fast as she could and put them in her bag.

"Try not to fall in gym class today." Edward called on his way out.

Bella scowled as she walked towards gym.

* * *

"Edward." Esme called from the kitchen.

Edward shut the door behind him and walked into the kitchen. "Hi."

"How was school?"

"Okay." He shrugged. "What's for dinner?"

"Well I'm making pot roast. That okay with you?" She smiled at him.

"Of course." He replied, kissing her cheek before heading upstairs. Once he walked up the stairs, he went into his room and plopped down on his bed. He turned on the music before grabbing a cigarette and heading to his window. He opened it and sat on the ledge as he smoked and looked down at the street. Somebody walking caught his attention. The brown hair looked familiar. Like..

Edward grinned before throwing the rest of his cigarette out and heading back downstairs. He whistled as he grabbed his leather jacket and shrugged it on before walking down his driveway. Just as he got to the street, he bumped into a someone.

"Oh! Sorry!" She looked up and groaned. "You?"

Edward grinned. "Yep. Me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here." He replied, pointing back to his house. "What are you doing here, Bella?"

"I live down the street. I didn't know you lived so close."

"Me either."

"Well isn't this great." Bella said sarcastically.

"Isn't it?" Edward smiled.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm going to leave."

"Oh come on, I'm just teasing you." Edward said as Bella turned away.

Bella sighed and turned around. "Why? Do you do this to everyone?"

Edward shrugged. "I don't know. I guess. I don't really pay attention to the way I treat people."

"Well maybe you should. Some people find things you say rude and offensive."

Edward shrugged again. "I don't really care what other people think of me."

"I can tell." Bella muttered.

Edward chuckled. "You have quite a little attitude."

"And you don't?" Bella retorted.

"I never said I didn't. It's just funny coming from you. You act all tough. It's, actually it's kind of cute."

Bella huffed and crossed her arms over his chest. "Whatever." Edward smiled and Bella narrowed her eyes. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Edward asked innocently.

"Like that." She waved her arms towards him.

"Okay." Edward smiled and rolled his eyes. "Cause that made sense."

"You know what I mean."

"Sure."

"Ugh whatever. Why am I still talking to you?"

"Beats me." Edward smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You must like it."

"Oh yeah. I just love to be ridiculed by you." Bella said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Obviously you do. You're still here you know."

Bella shook her head. "I'm leaving."

"I believe you said that before."

"I'm actually going this time."

"Okay. Goodbye Bella."

"Yeah whatever." She replied before heading down the street.

Edward chuckled as he watched her walk away before heading into his house for dinner.

* * *

Bella groaned as she shut her book and sat up. Stupid Edward and his sarcasm. Bella had taken that walk to hopefully get her mind off of him and, of course, she had to run into him. And find out he lives up the street from her. Of course. Of course this would happen to her. Stupid Edward.

"Bella! Dinner's ready!" Renee called.

"Okay." Bella replied.

Bella went downstairs hoping her mom would have something to talk about to take her mind off of Edward Cullen. She sat at the table and smiled at her mother and Phil.

"How was school today?" Renee asked after everything was served.

"Good." Bella replied.

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Not really."

"You liking the school up here?" Phil asked.

"Yeah it's alright."

"A big difference from Phoenix I'm sure."

"Yep."

"Meet any guys?" Renee asked with a smile.

Bella rolled her eyes. "No mom." Great. Now she was thinking about Edward Cullen again.

"I'm sure there are some nice guys at your school."

"Well I haven't found any."

"I'm sure you will soon honey. You should go out and socialize. Be a sixteen year old."

"Yeah mom." Bella sighed.

Phil smiled at her. "Bella will find someone when she's good and ready."

Bella smiled her thanks at him and continued eating.

"I know she will. I just hope you don't get your heart broken." Renee said to her.

"I'm sure it's going to happen. You can't avoid that." Phil said. "It's a fact of life."

"I guess so." She sighed, smiling slightly at Bella.

Bella looked down at her plate and rolled her eyes so her mother wouldn't see her. She pushed her food around her plate as Renee talked to Phil about his day. She couldn't believe Edward Cullen was still on her mind. She didn't like the guy and it was obvious he didn't like her so why couldn't she stop thinking about him?

"You done, honey?"

Bella looked up, surprised and back to her plate. "Uh, yeah." Renee took her plate and walked to the sink. "I'm going upstairs."

"You have homework?"

"Yeah." Bella replied.

Once back inside her room, Bella sat in her window seat, the only thing she liked about the room. She sighed as she looked down at the street below her, watching the moon reflect off of the pavement. She still wasn't too sure how she felt about Forks, Washington, but she definitely missed Phoenix. She sighed again when she saw it start to rain and closed her window before moving back to her bed and finishing her homework. Tomorrow would be another repetitive day. She tried to ignore the fact she was happy at least Edward would be there.

* * *

**Reviews are wonderful :)**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Seriously. Reviews make me so happy you guys don't even know. It makes my day to know people like my story :) This chapter's kind of a fun one. Or that's what I was aiming for, hopefully it came across that way. And I think (hope) you guys will like the ending.**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

It was Friday before Bella knew it and Edward hadn't been in school the last two days. Bella tried to hide her disappointment when she walked into the lunchroom and didn't see Edward at his table. She sighed softly as she followed Jessica to the table and sat down.

"Bella. What are you doing tonight?" Mike asked.

Bella shrugged. "Nothing."

"Well after the game tonight there's a party at Johnson's house. You should come."

"I don't know."

"Come on Bella." Mike interrupted. "Please, please, please?" He begged.

Bella sighed. Damn her inability to say no. "Okay fine."

"Awesome!" He grinned. "Hey Jessica, you're going too, right?"

"Yes."

"Well see Bella, you'll know someone there. You guys can go together."

"Right." Bella replied.

"That sounds good. I'll pick you up." Jessica asked her.

Bella nodded. "Okay."

"Awesome. It's going to be fun." Mike said.

Bella smiled a fake smile and nodded. Fun. Right.

"It is." Jessica said to him, grinning at him.

Bella ignored them for the rest of lunch and ate. When the bell rang, she got up to throw her trash away and headed for Biology. She sighed when she saw her table empty and sat down, setting her bag on the chair next to her. Mike grinned and waved at her as he walked in, but luckily the bell rang and he headed for his desk. Bella breathed a sigh of relief and focused on the assignment for the day. Luckily, it was a video. They had to take notes on it for a quiz on Monday but this Bella could do. Maybe it would take her mind off of the person who should be sitting next to her.

After class, Bella headed home. She smiled at slightly at her mom who was sitting in the kitchen working on something.

"Hi mom."

"Hi honey. How was school?"

"It was okay." Bella replied as she put her backpack in a chair. "What are you working on?"

"A scrapbook."

Bella nodded and looked over her shoulder. She saw pictures of her when she was a baby with her mom and father.

"I love this picture of you and your dad. You look so happy." Renee said as she held up a picture. It was Bella laughing, looking up at her father who was looking at her, smiling as well.

Bella swallowed. "I, I can't." She said before she ran upstairs, ignoring her mother calling for her.

Bella closed and looked her door behind her and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath she opened her eyes and walked over to her bed. She grabbed her iPod off her dresser and turned it on loud, hoping to drown out the thoughts in her head.

When that didn't work, Bella went outside for a walk. She walked past Edward's house and forced herself not to look over. She kept her head down and her music turned up as she walked around the neighborhood, trying to ignore the memories that flashed behind her eyes. She was back to her house before she could shake the memories and sat down on the porch swing her mother had insisted on when they moved in. She looked across the street at the forest as she got lost in her own thoughts.

Bella wasn't sure how long she sat there before she realized her mother was standing next to her. Bella took her ear phones out of her ears and looked at her.

"Jessica's on the phone for you."

Bella nodded and took the phone from her. "Hello?"

"Hey Bella. So I figured I'll come pick you up at like 10 for the party."

"Okay. What time is it now?"

"It's almost 9."

"Oh." Bella said, surprised at how long she had been sitting there. She got up and headed inside.

"Yeah so I'll see you in a little bit."

"Okay. Bye Jess."

"Bye Bella." She said cheerfully.

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes at her bubbly personality before putting the phone back in the kitchen and heading upstairs, ignoring her mother calling to her once again. She looked in her closet for something to wear and settled on a blue v-neck blouse and her blue jeans. Once she was changed, she sighed when she saw she still had at least twenty minutes before Jessica would arrive and reluctantly went downstairs. Her mother and Phil were sitting in the living room and looked at her as she came in.

"Where you headed?" Renee asked.

"I'm going to hang out with Jess tonight. Maybe see a movie or something." She lied.

"Oh good. That sounds nice, honey. Have a good time."

"I will. She won't be here for a little while though." Bella said with a sigh as she plopped down on the couch across from them.

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock at the door and Bella got up to answer it. She tried not to gawk at Jessica's tight and way too low purple t-shirt and a mini black skirt.

"Hi Bella!"

"Hi Jess."

"Let's get going."

"Bye mom." Bella called.

"Bye honey, have fun and be safe."

"I will." Bella replied before grabbing her coat and leaving. She got into the car with Jessica and winced at the music that was playing way too loud from the car stereo.

"This is going to be so fun!" Jessica said as she pulled out of Bella's driveway without looking behind her. "You have to drink tonight with me!"

"I don't know." Bella hesitated.

"You just have to! Everyone else will do it and if you don't everyone will think you're a loser and I don't want that."

Bella sighed. "Maybe just one drink."

"Good!" Jessica exclaimed, jumping in her seat. "It'll be great!"

"Yeah." Bella said sarcastically, looking out the window.

Bella drowned out the rest of whatever Jessica was saying until they reached the party. She climbed out of the car after Jessica and followed her inside. The music was loud and there were people everywhere with plastic cups dancing, shouting and being loud.

"Come on." Jessica said, grabbing Bella's arm and dragging her into the packed kitchen. Jessica pushed through the people to get to the fridge. She grabbed two cans and gave one to Bella. Bella looked at it before looking at Jessica. "You promised." Jessica said as she opened hers.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Fine." She said with a sigh.

"Good. Here put it in a plastic cup." She handed her one and Bella did as she was told. "Okay go ahead and taste it."

Bella brought it up to her lips slowly and sniffed it. She scrunched her nose in distaste. She saw Jessica staring at her expectantly so she sighed and took a sip. It wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be.

"Yay!" Jessica exclaimed. "Now let's go have some fun."

* * *

"Why did I talk you into bringing me to this stupid party?" Edward asked as he followed Jasper inside.

"Cause you love to crash these things."

"But there are a bunch of idiotic meatheads and I really would rather not be around them."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Maybe you'll find somebody to hook up with."

"Right." Edward snorted.

"Come on, let's just get a drink."

After they got beer, they leaned against the counter in the kitchen.

"So how come you aren't attached at the hip to Alice tonight?"

"She's studying or something like that." Jasper shrugged as he sipped his beer.

Edward chuckled. "Does she know you're here?"

"No."

"Aren't you being a naughty boyfriend." Edward shook his head. "Tsk tsk."

"Shut up." Jasper replied.

"Hey dude come check out the drunk girl in the living room! She's totally wasted." Some guy said to one of his friends.

"Wanna go check it out?" Jasper asked.

Edward shrugged. "Why the hell not. I got nothing better to do."

They pushed off the counters and made their way into the living room where a crowd was already starting. Edward stood on his tiptoes and saw a girl with brown hair stumbling around the living room. People around him laughed as the poor girl fell over the couch. She got back up a minute later and Edward sucked in a breath when he saw who it was.

"Dammit." He muttered.

Edward pushed his way through the crowd until he reached her and grabbed her arm. The girl looked up.

"Edward! I haven't seen you in a while." She slurred.

"Yeah I know."

"Why you been skipping school Edward? It's not good for you."

"Yeah, Bella, I know." Edward said as she pushed them through the crowd. She looked around for Jessica and rolled his eyes when he saw her flirting with Mike. Some friend.

"Where going?"

"We're going to get some fresh air."

"Why?"

"You need some."

"I'm good." Bella slurred.

"Right."

"I am Edward." She said as she stumbled along.

Edward took her outside and towards the cars. He leaned her against one.

"You going to stay standing up?"

"I told you, I'm fine." Bella said, waving her hand and losing her balance as she did.

"Whoa." Edward said as he caught her and stood her upright again.

"See? I am perfectly fine." She grinned drunkenly.

"Uh huh." Edward replied as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her. "How many beers did you have?"

"This many." Bella said holding four, than three, no four, no make that three fingers up.

"Three that's it? You lightweight." Edward chuckled.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Hey I never drunk before."

"No kidding." Edward said sarcastically.

"Yeah so be nice." She waved her finger in his direction.

"Okay."

"Why are you even here? You know all you like to do is be mean to me. It's not very nice you know." Bella put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah." Edward couldn't help but chuckle.

"Why you laughing? You always laugh at me."

"I do not."

"Do too!" Bella stamped her foot like a two year old.

"No I don't. You just do funny things sometimes."

"Whatever." She got up and tried to stumble away, but Edward caught her before she fell. Again. "Let me go."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you." She said as she tried to rip her arm from his grasp.

"Why?"

"Cause you are mean to me."

"Oh come off it, Bella, seriously."

"You are! I don't have to stand here and deal with you." She pulled her arm out of his grasp and stumbled away.

Only to fall flat on her face ten feet away.

Edward chuckled as he walked up to her and helped her up.

"I don't need your help." She hissed as she ripped her arm from him.

"Obviously you do. You can't even walk."

"I'm fine." She huffed.

"Uh huh." He said.

"Would you just leave me alone? I'm going home."

"And how are you getting there."

Bella thought about it for a second and Edward smirked.

"I'll walk." She said finally.

"Right. You'll trip and fall 100 times before you make it."

"I will not."

"Oh come on." He said as he grabbed her arm and lead her in the opposite way she was going.

"Edward! Edward let me go!"

Edward opened the door to his car and helped her into the passenger seat before closing the door and getting in the driver's side.

"Where are we going?"

"Home." Edward rolled his eyes as he started his car.

"I don't want to ride with you." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Too bad." Edward replied as he drove towards Bella's house. "You're going to have to tell me what house number it is."

"No." Bella said stubbornly.

Edward rolled his eyes. "The faster you tell me, the faster you can get away from me."

Bella uncrossed her arms as she thought about that. "214."

"Thank you."

"You're not welcome."

Edward chuckled softly and shook his head. They were both silent for the rest of the way until Edward found her house. He pulled into her driveway, turned the car off and looked to his right. He groaned when he realized Bella had passed out against the window. He sighed as he got out of the car and walked to the other side, gently opening the door. He caught Bella before she fell to the ground and she groaned.

"Are you going to help me or not?" When he got no answer he sighed. "I guess not."

Edward put one arm behind her back and one under her legs and lifted her gently from the car. He carried her to the door.

"Where are your keys?"

"Pocket."

"Well can you get them?"

"I guess."

Edward put her down gently and she reached blearily into her pocket for keys. When she found them, she dug them out and waved them in Edward's direction.

"Found 'em."

"I see that." Edward chuckled.

"You know, Edward, you're so nice taking care of me like this." She said, putting her hand on his chest and leaning forward. She smiled. "I really appreciate it since Jessica was being a little whore." Edward wasn't about to argue with her there. "Anyway, thanks for, you know, this." She waved her hand around.

Edward definitely was not expecting Bella to lean forward and press her lips to his own. Edward stood there, stock still and shocked for a moment until, and he had no idea why, he kissed her back. Her lips were soft and warm and tasted a little bit like the beer she had earlier. When she moaned softly Edward pulled away with a gasp.

"Jesus." Edward panted.

Bella smiled before she collapsed against the door. Passed out cold. Of course.

"Damn it." Edward said.

He prayed no one was up and picked her keys off the step that had fallen out of her hand at some time. After he found the right key, he leaned Bella against him and pushed the door open and sighed in relief when he saw it was dark in the house. He grunted as he lifted Bella into his arms once again and walked into the house. He searched for a minute until he found the living room and laid her down on the couch. He put the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch over her and put her keys on the coffee table before leaving. He closed the door quietly behind him, got into his car, and drove down the street to his house.

What an interesting night it had been.

* * *

**Reviews are loved, loved, loved :)**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all, I'm REALLY, REALLY sorry I haven't updated this in like, forever. Life has definitely got in the way and things have happened that I won't talk about. If anyone is still following this story after such an absence, I thank you. And can't thank everyone who reviewed and added my story to their favs enough. It means a lot to me. This is a short chapter, and I hate that, but I felt bad for not updating for a while. Hope it's alright.**

Bella groaned as she opened her eyes slowly and grabbed her aching head.

"Bella!"

"What?" She asked.

"You okay, honey? You've been sleeping all day." Renee asked from the other side of the door.

Bella looked at the clock and saw it was almost noon already. She sighed before smiling. Maybe she could get her mom to take care of her out of this.

"No I don't feel well."

Instantly Renee opened the door and walked inside her room. Bella leaned back against the pillow as her mom checked her head and frowned.

"You're head's a little warm. What's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts and my head hurts." She pouted a little.

"I'll go get you some aspirin and a Sprite okay?" Renee said, smoothing back her hair.

"Okay." Bella sighed.

Renee kissed her head before disappearing downstairs giving Bella some time to think. She had no idea what had happened, all she remembered was drinking a beer with Jessica and then getting handed another one. After that, everything got really fuzzy.

"Here honey." Renee said, handing her some aspirin and a cup.

"Thanks mom." Bella said, taking the medicine and setting the cup back on her nightstand she sighed.

Renee smiled sympathetically. "Why don't you try and go back to sleep, okay?"

"Okay."

Renee leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll come check on you again in a couple of hours."

"Alright." Bella replied. She closed her eyes and prayed the pounding in her head would go away.

When Bella woke a few hours later, her headache was gone. She sat up in bed and sighed in relief that she felt better. Of course, now she was hungry so Bella threw back the covers and got up. Deciding on a shower first, she grabbed her towel she had left in her room and headed for the bathroom. Once she was done, she brushed her wet hair and changed into a t-shirt and jeans before heading downstairs.

"Well hi honey. How do you feel?" Renee asked with a smile.

"Better." She said.

"Good I'm glad to hear it. You want some dinner?"

Bella looked over at the clock, surprised to see it was six already. "Sure."

"Now don't eat too much, I don't want you to throw up."

Bella doubted she would, but nodded for her mother's sake.

"Feeling better, Bella?" Phil asked as he came into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"I am." Bella told him as she sat down.

"Glad to hear it."

"Bella just had a little bug." Renee said, smoothing down her hair and smiling at her. Bella smiled back. "Dinner is served."

They ate dinner in silence until the phone rang. Bella wiped off her mouth and stood up.

"I'll get it." She said. She grabbed the phone off the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Jessica. What's up?"

"I tried calling your cell but no one answered."

"Oh. We're eating dinner."

"Oh."

"So what's up?"

"Well I was wondering what happened after you left last night. I didn't see you."

"What do you mean?"

Jessica paused. "You mean you don't remember?"

"No." Bella replied. She walked into the living room and sat down.

"Well you were pretty drunk and people were like getting you to do stupid stuff. But nothing harmful. Anyway, Edward Cullen came in and he took you outside. You really don't remember?"

"No I don't." Bella said, shocked.

"Well darn. I was going to ask you what happened. I've been dying to find out."

"Well I have no idea." Bella told her, rubbing her forehead. She sighed. "I doubt anything did."

"Yeah but Edward's got a rep. You never know with him."

"I doubt anything bad happened, Jess. You know he's really not that bad of a guy."

Jessica snorted. "Speak for yourself. He's an ass and it wouldn't surprise me if he tried to take advantage of you or something."

"Jess, I got to go, my mom's calling me." Bella lied, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Okay well if you remember anything, you have to tell me!"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye Bella."

Bella groaned and hung up the phone. She put her face in her hands and tried to remember what had happened. She didn't even have a memory of seeing Edward Cullen, but she did have a dream that he was standing on her front porch. She shook her head and groaned, wishing beyond all things possible she could remember what the heck had happened.

A few hours later, Bella was starting to get some of her memory back, but it all still seemed like it was a dream. She decided to chance it and take a walk. She walked down the street, pretending not to look as she passed Edward's house. She sighed when she didn't see anyone come out and kept walking. On her way back, Bella saw someone coming outside and noticed it was Edward. Not sure why or what she was thinking, she walked up to him. Edward looked up from putting his keys in his door, obviously surprised.

"Uh. Hi." Bella said softly.

"Hi." Edward replied. He shoved his keys back in his pocket and leaned against his car. "How you feeling?" He asked with a smile.

"My head still kind of hurts." Bella admitted.

"I bet. Three beers though?" He shook his head. "You lightweight."

Bella frowned. "It's the first time I ever drank." She defended.

"That's pretty bad." He chuckled.

"Whatever. I don't know why I came up here." She huffed. She started to walk away and stopped. She really did want to know what had happened, if anything, last night. She turned back around and saw Edward in the same spot, looking at her.

"Yes?" He asked.

Bella resisted rolling her eyes. "What happened last night? Cause if you did something, so help me."

Bella stopped talking as Edward pushed off his car and headed towards her. She could see anger in his eyes and swallowed.

"You think I did something to you?"

"Well, I." She stammered, biting her lip.

Edward scoffed and shook his head. "You're just like every other girl." He said as he turned around.

"No I'm not." Bella said, grabbing his arm and stopping him from going anywhere.

"Right." He replied, rolling his eyes.

"I just." She sighed. "Well Jessica said-"

"Oh Jessica." He interrupted. "Right cause she's just such a good friend to you."

"What does that mean?" Bella asked, stopping Edward from getting in his car.

"You really don't remember?" He asked, shaking his head.

"No. I don't."

Edward sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "She left you in the living room to be laughed at by all the dumbasses in school while she tried to score with Newton."

Bella's eyes went wide and she flushed. "She, she wouldn't."

"Well she did."

"Oh my god. That's so," She looked at Edward before looking away again, embarrassed.

"Yeah. Some friend, huh?"

Bella shook her head. "I can't believe she did that."

"I'm sorry." Edward was surprised that he sounded so sincere. And meant it.

"It's not your fault." Bella sighed.

"Yeah but I know how that feels to be left behind."

"Well what can I do, right?" Bella shrugged, looking up at Edward. She plastered on a fake smile. "It's okay, I mean, I know she didn't mean it."

"I can't believe you would be friends with her after that."

"Well who else am I going to hang out with around here? Everyone else just thinks I'm weird."

"That's not true."

"Name me one more person that doesn't think that about me." Bella challenged, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well." Edward started, and then stopped.

"Exactly." Bella said sadly. She turned to walk away.

Edward sighed softly. Should he do it? Should he say how he felt? That he couldn't stop thinking about her since the night before, that he wished he could take her in his arms and kiss her again?

Bella turned around and smiled sadly at Edward as she walked back to her house. Edward sighed and leaned against his car, berating himself for being such a scaredy cat. He slapped his hand against his forehead before getting in his car, lighting a cigarette and driving away. He needed to stop thinking.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you just for reading this :)**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. I really, really appreciate it. This is another short chapter, but I'm starting to get stuck on where to go from here.**

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

_What the hell am I doing here?_ Edward thought as he got out of his car. He slammed the door shut behind him and looked at the brick building he hated. _Might as well be jail._

Edward was going to play the sick card that morning, but Esme had pulled her motherly guilt trip on him so here Edward was, at school. On a Monday. He never went to school on Mondays. Stupid women and their guilt trips. How did they all know how to do that, did they all go to a class or something and learn how to trick guys?

"Oh my god, Edward Cullen is here on a Monday?"

Edward turned around and glared at Alice's condescending grin. "Thought I'd make an appearance." He replied, putting his sunglasses on the top of his head.

"Wow." Jasper chuckled. "To what do we all owe this pleasure?"

Edward shrugged. "Esme."

"Awe. You're such a softy." Jasper said, patting his shoulder.

"Bite me." Edward replied.

"I saw her giving you the guilt trip this morning." Emmett chuckled.

"Yeah she's good at it."

"That she is." Emmett agreed.

"We better get in there." Rosalie said.

"Suck up." Edward chuckled.

Rosalie glared at him before flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder and turning to Emmett. "Come on, Emmett."

Edward made whipping sounds as Emmett followed his girlfriend. Jasper chuckled as he and Alice followed behind them with Edward after them.

"You're just pissed cause no girl wants to get close to you." Rosalie said over her shoulder.

"Oh how'd you know, Rose? You just know me oh so well." Edward said sarcastically.

"You're such an ass." Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

"And you're a bitch."

"Okay let's go to class." Emmett interrupted, leading his girlfriend down the hall.

"What the hell did I ever do to him?" Edward heard Rosalie say as she walked down the hall. He smirked, satisfied, and leaned against the lockers as Jasper grabbed a book.

"You really should be nice to her, Edward." Alice said to him.

"And why is that?"

"Because she never did anything to hurt you."

Edward shrugged. "Don't care."

"This is why no one wants to hang out with you ever. You don't care about anything."

Edward rolled his eyes and pushed off the lockers. He headed outside to smoke a cigarette and smiled when he saw a familiar beat up truck pull into a parking spot. Edward watched from his spot as Bella got out of the truck, only to drop her book on the ground. He chuckled as she leaned down and picked it up, her backpack falling off her back and almost making her lose her balance. He shook his head, she was quite a mess.

The smile disappeared off Edward's face as he saw Jessica Stanley walk up to Bella. Bella smiled at her, but Edward could tell it wasn't a real smile. He sighed and shook his head as Jessica prattled on about something pointless he was sure, and discreetly walked behind them as they headed into the school

"So do you remember what happened? You never called me to tell me!" Jessica all about squealed in a high, whiney voice. Edward was sure the cats down the street probably heard that.

"No, Jess, I don't really remember." Bella replied.

Edward frowned, wondering, and hoping, that was true.

"Awe that's too bad! I still think Cullen probably did something to you. I wouldn't trust him."

Edward clenched his fists at his sides so he wouldn't grab her by the neck and strangle her. He was certain, if any judge knew Jessica Stanley, they would never convict him. Hell, they'd probably praise him for doing it. He could picture it, the mayor would shake his hand and they would throw a parade in his honor for getting rid of her.

"Yo Edward!"

Edward snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Jasper. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bella look at him, surprised. She blushed and turned away quickly and Edward hid his smile. _Adorable_ He thought. God she was making him soft.

"What do you want?" Edward asked as he walked up to Jasper.

"You just looked like you were completely out of it, thought I'd snap you out of it." He chuckled.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Where's Alice?"

"In class already."

Edward nodded and looked down the hall for Bella. He spotted her at her locker with Jessica still talking away. He wondered if she ever shut the hell up and then figured that was probably a big, fat no.

"What are you looking at?" Jasper asked, looking down the hall.

"Nothing. So hey what are you doing after school?" Edward asked, changing the subject quickly.

"I don't know. Alice's got some study group or something like that."

"I need to get drunk, man."

"I'm not surprised. Where are you going to get some?"

"I can get some. You coming over then?"

"You're going to drink at the house?" Jasper asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Edward shrugged. "Esme's running errands and Carlisle's at work."

"Alright." Jasper said with his own shrug.

"Cool."

"I better get to class."

"You have fun doing that." Edward said with a chuckle.

"Aren't you going?"

"I might. But I'm not going on time. It's bad enough I'm here on a Monday."

"Yeah I guess. Later man."

"See ya." Edward replied. He walked down the opposite side of the hall, stuffing his hands in his pockets and rolling his eyes at the kids running past him to get to class on time. He walked out behind the school and leaned against the brick building as the bell rang for first period. _Oh well._ He thought as he lit his smoke.

* * *

Bella flushed as she walked into the lunch room and saw Edward and his friend talking. She had, unfortunately, remembered everything that had happened the night she got drunk. Including the stupid kiss. And she had been the one to initiate it, which made her feel even more stupid. Edward probably thought she was another stupid girl from their school. She kept her head down as she made her way through the lunch line and walked over to her table. Sitting next to Angela, she picked at her food as everyone chattered around her.

"Hey Bella, I got a great video of you falling over the coffee table." One of the Senior football players said as he passed. He and his friends laughed and Bella flushed red, slinking down a little in her seat.

"Aw, come on guys, lay off." Mike said.

"It was great. Who knew Bella was a party animal." One of the other boys said, the others laughing again.

"I think you should go sit down." Angela said.

"Oh the quiet dork speaks?"

"I think you should." Mike told them.

Bella looked up and flushed when she saw the people at both tables in front of them were now watching intently. She lowered her head, staring at the table again.

"Who the hell is that much of a lightweight that they get drunk off of three beers?" The first guy said.

"I know, Bella!" The second one said and the guys all erupted with laughter again.

"Leave. Now." An angry voice said.

Bella looked up, surprised when she saw Edward Cullen standing near the boys.

"What the hell are you going to do, Cullen? Beat us up?" One boy asked. His friends snorted.

"I will beat the shit out of each and every one of you if you don't leave right now." Edward said slowly and between his teeth.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Don't test me." Edward replied, getting closer.

"Is there a problem here?" Mr. Williams, the principal, asked.

"Not at all, sir." One of the guys said with a smile. "We were just leaving."

"I think that's best." Mr. Williams replied.

"You got lucky, Cullen." The guy said, purposely shoving his shoulder into Edward, causing him to falter a couple of steps.

Edward clenched his hands at his side as he watched them walk away. He turned back around, his body relaxing as he saw Bella still not looking up from the table. He noticed everyone else watching him with surprised expressions before heading for his own table.

"That was weird." Mike said.

"Yeah." Jessica agreed, as she watched Edward leave. She turned to Bella. "Are you alright?"

Bella looked up, plastering a smile on her face. "I'm fine." She said, trying to blink back the tears and keep her voice from cracking. She cleared her throat. "I'll be right back." She said.

Bella stood up before anyone could say anything and ran out the back doors to the outdoor patio. She kept running until she couldn't see through the tears anymore and slid down the brick wall, bringing her knees to her chest as tears streamed down her face.

Bella jumped when she felt a hand on her back and looked up quickly.

"Sorry." Edward said, retracting his hand quickly.

Bella sniffled and wiped at her eyes before laying her chin on her knees.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked.

"'M fine." Bella mumbled.

"Cause people usually cry when they're in a good mood." Edward said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"If you're going to be a jerk, go somewhere else." Bella snapped.

Edward sighed and sat down in front of Bella, crossing his legs Indian style in front of him. "I'm sorry."

Bella shrugged, looking down at the grass. Edward sighed as he watched her.

"Those guys are idiots. You shouldn't listen to what they said."

"But it's true. I'm a lightweight. You said it too."

"Yeah but I wasn't being mean, I was joking with you."

Bella shrugged again. "What does it matter? I'm the laughing stock of the school."

Edward frowned. "No you are not."

Bella looked up at him, frustrated. "Yes I am! All day everyone has laughed at me as I walked by or said something. I pretended I didn't hear it, but it's hard not to hear that."

Her voice was sad, defeated, and Edward hated it. He sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault." She replied, picking at the grass.

"No but I'm sorry we go to school with a bunch of heartless assholes who have nothing better to do than make fun of people." Bell was quiet, still looking down when a thought struck Edward. "Um, so do you remember what happened?"

Bella flushed and tried to hide her face in her knees. "Yes." She mumbled.

Edward shifted nervously. "Oh. Um, everything?"

"Yes." Bella mumbled into her knees, making it hard for Edward to hear. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything. And for, you know, what happened."

"It was just a drunken kiss, Bella, it didn't mean anything."

Bella was glad her face was down so Edward couldn't see the disappointment on her face. She felt sudden wetness behind her eyes. "Right." She said, trying to keep the tears from her voice.

"So don't apologize to me, it was nothing." Edward shrugged.

"Nothing. Yeah." Bella said softly. She looked up and smiled slightly at Edward. "I better get back inside."

Edward was surprised to see the hurt in her eyes that she was trying to mask behind a fake smile. _Fuck. I hope I didn't upset her more._ He thought.

"Uh, yeah." He said.

Bella got up and brushed off her pants. She gave Edward a sad smile before heading inside when the bell rang.

Edward sighed as he watched her go and ran his hand through his hair. _Way to go._

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks for just reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Today's my last day off for awhile so I figured I'd update. Once again, the reviews are so greatly appreciated. It's really nice to know people actually like what I write. I wasn't sure where to go with this chapter, but I hope it's good enough. It's got some fluff towards the end. Also, I'm starting another Edward/Bella story. Will you guys read it?**

* * *

The next day, Bella faked sickness. She was still upset from the lunch incident and was just not ready to deal with it yet. Luckily, her mother fell for her story.

"Do you need anything else?" Renee asked as she covered Bella with a blanket.

"No, I'm fine mom." Bella said softly, trying to play it off.

"Okay well just call me if you need anything. I'll see you later." She kissed her forehead.

"Okay, bye mom."

After Renee left, Bella threw the covers off of her and headed downstairs. She grabbed the quilt her grandmother had made and headed out front to sit on the bench. Even though all she was seeing was trees, she didn't care. Curling up in a ball on the bench, she wrapped the quilt around herself and sighed as she stared ahead. She hated that she let these boys get to her so much, but she just couldn't help it. It's hard to ignore when it's everyone in the entire school. She knew she had to go back to school tomorrow and just hoped no one would say anything. Fat chance.

Bella headed back inside for lunch and made herself a sandwich. After she was done, she headed into the living room for some mind numbing TV to pass the time.

* * *

"Wow. Two days in a row. It's gotta be a record." Emmett chuckled as he saw Edward walk towards their table.

Edward glared at him. "Shut up."

"Oh and we're in a good mood. How great is this?"

Edward ignored him and sat down across from Jasper. He ate his pizza as he looked around the lunchroom. He saw the boys from the day before and clenched his hand into a tight fist to control his anger. He had wanted to beat the shit out of all of them for saying those things to Bella and after he had seen the way they hurt her. He clenched his fist even tighter and, wait, where was Bella? He looked around at her normal table and frowned when he didn't see her sitting there. He looked around again, still not seeing her anywhere. Didn't she go to school?

"What are you looking for?" Jasper asked, breaking Edward of his thoughts.

"Nothing." He replied.

After Alice distracted him again, Edward went back to looking around the lunchroom. Bella never showed up and the bell rang for six period. He got up and threw away his trash before heading to Biology. He actually showed up before the bell rang looking for Bella and was disappointed when she didn't come in as the bell rang again.

Class drug on and afterwards, Edward decided to leave. He grabbed his things and headed out to his Volvo, glad he hadn't taken anyone that day. He started his car and pulled out of the parking lot, glad to be leaving.

Edward didn't know what he was thinking, driving by Bella's house, but he did it anyway. He almost let out a breath of relief when he saw her truck sitting in front of the house. He kept on driving to his house relieved to know she was alright. He stood outside of his car and lit a cigarette unaware that someone was approaching.

"Hi."

Edward jumped and spun around. "Jesus, Bella."

"Sorry." She blushed. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright. What are you doing out here?"

"I saw your car drive by my house."

This time it was Edward who tried not to blush. He looked out towards the forest as he blew out the smoke from his cigarette away from Bella.

"Playing hooky today?" Edward asked with a smirk.

Bella looked down and shrugged. Edward sighed, feeling like an ass.

"Sorry. Those guys were assholes yesterday, I don't blame you."

"I'll have to face them sooner or later." She sighed.

"Yeah." Edward agreed with a nod.

"I guess I'm hoping tomorrow they'll forget about it, but I doubt that."

"You just walk in there with your head held high and tell them all to fuck off."

Bella chuckled as she leaned against Edward's car. "I wish I could."

"Who says you can't?"

"I can't do that."

"Why not? Those guys deserve to get their asses handed to them."

"I'm just not that type of person." Bella said, looking down at the pavement.

"Well if they say anything to you, let me know."

Bella looked up, surprised. "Really?"

Edward shrugged. "Yeah. No one deserves to be treated that way."

"Thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him.

Edward was shocked to say the least. He patted her back, not sure of what else to do. Bella let go a second later, embarrassed, and looked down, blushing. Edward couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry."

"It's alright." Edward chuckled. He cleared his throat.

"So you'll really help me out?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

Edward didn't know what to say to that.

"I'm sorry, I guess I should just be grateful you even offered." Bella said, blushing again.

"It's alright." Edward said again. "You don't need to thank me, though, I'm glad to help."

"I really don't understand. I mean, by what people tell me." Bella stopped.

"What?" Edward asked, standing in front of her. "What do they say?"

"Nothing. They don't say anything." Bella flushed again.

"No tell me. I pretty much know what people think of me, but I like to hear what bullshit people are saying."

"They just say you're an asshole and you don't care about anyone but yourself." Bella mumbled.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Like they know me. Do you believe them?"

"No." Bella said honestly.

Edward was caught off guard by her honesty and didn't know what to say. They stared at each other for a few minutes and before Edward even knew what he was doing, he was leaning forward and kissing Bella. Bella stood on her tiptoes as she kissed him back. Edward grabbed the back of her head with one arm and put the other one around her waist, pulling her close. She made a small noise in the back of her throat and Edward grabbed her tighter, parting her lips with his tongue. Her mouth was soft and warm and Edward couldn't get enough of her.

After a few more minutes, they pulled away, breathing hard. Bella's eyes were wide as she looked at Edward. Her face was flushed, her lips were swollen and red. Edward ran a hand through his hair as he struggled to breath normally again.

"Shit. I'm sorry, Bella."

"Why?"

Bella's question shocked both of them.

"I'm sorry?" Edward asked, confused.

"Why are you sorry? Am I a bad kisser or something?"

Edward chuckled and shook his head. "Far from it."

"Then why are you sorry?"

"Cause I shouldn't of done that."

"Why?"

"Bella why are you asking so many questions?" Edward asked, getting more frustrated by the second. He wanted her to go so he could figure this out on his own.

"Because I like you and I think you like me so I don't understand why this is such a bad thing."

Edward was shocked by her revelation and Bella's eyes went wide when she realized what she said.

"I-I gotta go." She said, turning to leave.

"No, wait." Edward grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Did you mean that?"

"Yes. I know I'm not good enough for you or whatever, but you know, you can't help who you like."

Bella tried to take her arm from Edward, but he held her arm tighter.

"Not good enough?" He scoffed. "Bella if anyone's not good enough it's me."

"That's not true." Bella took her arm out of Edward's grasp.

"Yeah it is. I'm an asshole, a jerk, everything those people say is true."

"No it's not. I know you."

"You really don't." He shook his head.

"But I want to get to know you." Edward crossed his arms over his chest. "So do you like me?" She asked softly.

Edward couldn't help but smile. God she was cute. "Yeah. I do."

Bella smiled, almost shyly. "So what does this mean?"

Edward sighed. "I don't really know."

"You don't want to date me?" Bella asked with a frown.

"It's not that, it's just, if people found out they would think I was trying to take advantage of you or some bullshit like that."

"So we won't tell anyone." Bella shrugged like it was that simple.

Edward sighed. "I don't think it will be that easy."

"Sure it will! We just act like we normally do in school and no one will be the wiser."

Edward gave her a look. "You have this all planned out?" He smiled when Bella blushed again. He thought it over, but he couldn't deny the feelings he had anymore. "Okay."

"Really?" Bella grinned.

"Really." Edward laughed. He smiled when Bella hugged him and kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad that makes you so happy."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes." Edward said with a smile.

"So what should we do?"

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, not wanting to let her go.

"Well I think we should probably get out of the street so people don't see us."

"Okay." Edward reluctantly let her go.

"My mom and her boyfriend won't be home until late tonight if you wanted to come over."

"Sure." Edward said with a smile.

"Okay." Bella said with a shy smile.

They walked together to Bella's house and Bella smiled at him as she opened the door. It was small and homey. The walls were a dark cream color with matching dark blue couch and chair. A big TV sat in the corner of the room next to a fireplace.

"This is nice." Edward commented.

"Thank you." Bella said. "Do you want something to drink or anything?"

"I could use a soda."

"Okay. Make yourself at home."

Edward nodded and plopped down on the couch. He grabbed the remote off the table and switched on the TV, flipping channels until he found something to watch. Bella walked back into the room a minute later and handed Edward a Coke. She smiled as she sat down next to him.

"What are we watching?"

"Burn Notice. It's a good show. Is this alright?"

"Yeah sure."

Two Burn Notices later, Bella's head had made its way shyly onto Edward's shoulder. Edward had just smiled when she laid her head there and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her a little closer to him.

Not even a half hour after that, Bella had fallen asleep. Edward smiled at the little noises she made while she slept. She tried to get even closer to him and Edward gently grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over her as best he could, sure she was cold.

Edward's cell phone rang and he fished it out of his pocket, cursing, hoping it wouldn't wake Bella.

"Hello?"

"Edward? Where are you?" Esme's voice sounded on the other end.

"Oh I'm at Jasper's."

"Without your car?"

"Yeah I just walked over here."

"Okay. Well are you home for dinner?"

"Um. Probably not."

"Alright well I'll see you later then."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

Edward flipped his phone shut and put it back in his pocket. Bella sat up and smiled sheepishly.

"Wow. I didn't realize I was tired."

Edward smiled and shrugged. "It's alright."

"You want some dinner?" Bella asked with a yawn.

"Sure."

Bella headed into the kitchen, getting a glimpse of herself in the hall mirror. She gasped at her hair sticking up everywhere and tried to fix it as best she could. She cursed when it wouldn't do what she wanted it to do and hurried into the bathroom to brush it.

Once she was sure she looked a little bit better, she walked into the kitchen to make them something to it. She frowned as she opened the cupboards and then the fridge.

"Uh what do you want?" Bella asked.

"It doesn't matter." Edward called back.

"Hamburgers alright?"

"Sounds good." Edward's voice sounded from the doorway. Bella jumped. "Sorry." He chuckled.

"It's alright."

Bella grabbed all the ingredients and got to work. While she worked, she asked Edward questions about his past.

"I was adopted when I was eight."

"What happened to your parents?" Bella asked.

"They were killed in a car accident. Drunk driver."

Bella gasped, turning around from the stove. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

Edward shrugged. "It's not your fault."

"So how did you meet the Cullens?"

"They came by the group home I was in looking to adopt a girl. I guess they liked me instead."

"Well that was really nice of them to take you in."

"Yeah." Edward shrugged again.

"So Alice and Emmett are adopted too?"

"Yep. Alice's parents died when she was a baby and she was in a lot of foster homes before the Cullens finally adopted her and Emmett's parents were drunks."

"Awe that's too bad." Bella said.

"Yeah I knew the feeling."

Bella frowned, turning as the burgers were cooking. "Your parents were too?"

"My father. And he was a nasty drunk."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Edward shrugged again. "It's all in the past now I guess. So what's your story? You don't live with your dad right?"

Bella sighed and nodded. "He was killed when I was little."

"What happened?"

"Robbery gone bad. He had gone to the store to get me some candy I insisted on and he was killed trying to protect me." Bella felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Bella sniffled, her voice breaking.

Bella's vision became blurred as the tears welled up in her eyes. She wiped away one.

"Um, the food's almost done." She said, trying to keep the tears at bay.

Bella was surprised when Edward turned her around and hugged her tightly. She hadn't even heard him get up. She clung to him as she cried. She had never told anyone else what had happened to her father, it was still hard for her to talk about.

"You know it's not your fault." Edward said to her.

"Yes it is. If I wasn't so selfish."

"No Bella." Edward shook his head, pulling her back so he could look at her. "You know I believe everything happens for a reason. Sometimes we don't know why it happens, and sometimes we'll never know why, but it was not your fault." Edward wiped away a tear that escaped from her eye.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be springing all this on you."

"Hey I asked you, remember?" Bella nodded. "So don't worry about it."

"I never told anyone what happened. It's so hard to talk about."

"I can understand that."

Bella sighed and pulled away from Edward completely to check on the food. It was done and Bella put some on two plates with a handful of chips. She sat down across from him and picked at her food.

"Eat." Edward demanded.

"I'm not that hungry."

"It'll make you feel better and you need something in your system."

"I've eaten earlier."

"And you should eat again."

Bella rolled her eyes, but was secretly glad Edward cared that much about her. They ate in silence and once they were done, Bella did the dishes.

"That was good." Edward said, leaning against the counter and patting his stomach.

"Glad you enjoyed that." Bella said with a smile.

"You feeling better now?" Edward asked as Bella dried her hands on a towel.

"Yeah. I guess you were right."

"I usually am." Bella smiled and rolled her eyes. "I'm kidding."

"I bet."

"Hey now."

Edward playfully hit her arms and Bella laughed, trying to get him back. She reached her arm out to hit him and he grabbed it, pulling her close and hugging her tightly. He breathed in her strawberry scented shampoo and smiled.

"I better go."

Bella nodded and let go of him. "Okay."

"Thanks for dinner."

"No problem."

Bella walked him to the door. Edward turned around and kissed her. "Night Bella. See you at school tomorrow?"

Bella frowned. She had forgotten about that. "Yeah." She sighed.

"Hey I'm not that far away, okay? If you need me, let me know."

Bella smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Edward smiled at her and kissed the top of her head quickly. "Night Bella."

"Night."

* * *

**Edward's soft side would love to see some reviews :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Update! I owe you guys one, so here it is :)**

*cough* Little shamless promotion here: I have a new Edward/Bella story posted call Dark Moon. Would love if you guys checked it out.

Thank you for the reviews! It makes my day so much better knowing you guys like what I'm writing. I really appreciate that. This isn't one of my favorite chapters, but I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

The next day came faster than Bella would've wanted. She shut the door to her truck and took a deep breath as she looked towards the school. Looking around, Bella saw a few people looking at her and she blushed, keeping her head down as she walked, ignoring the snickers and whispers.

As Bella walked into school, she felt a presence behind her but didn't turn around. She thought maybe one of the boys was following her, waiting to say something. As she kept walking, she realized the whispers had stopped and looked up. No one was watching her and Bella let out a sigh of relief.

Out of nowhere, someone bumped into her shoulder, but not hard. Bella looked up and tried to hide her smile as she saw Edward pass her as he went down the hall, not turning around. That must've been why no one had been saying anything. Bella bit her lip to stop from smiling like an idiot as she grabbed her books and headed to her first class.

At lunch, Bella was feeling a little down again. People were still laughing at her behind her back, and no matter how hard Bella tried to ignore it, she just couldn't. She kept her head down as she walked into the lunchroom and into the line. She got her pizza and lemonade and sat down at her table, not talking to anyone. Edward watched her from his seat across the room with a frown. He had heard the comments people were making and it took almost all he had to not beat the shit out of all of them.

When the bell rang, Edward noticed Bella hadn't eaten but a few bites of her pizza. He watched as she got up and threw away her trash before heading to Biology. He saw two guys laugh as she walked by and Edward clenched his hands into tight fists, trying to tell himself they weren't worth it. When he heard what those same guys were saying, he was thinking it was worth it but passed anyway.

Edward walked into Biology and saw Bella already sitting at their table with her head down. He made his way over to the table and slid a bag of chips over to her. Bella looked up, surprised.

"You didn't eat at lunch." Edward said softly.

"How did you know?"

"I saw you."

Bella blushed. "Oh."

"Eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Eat, Bella."

Bella sighed softly and opened the bag. "Happy?"

"Yes. I wanted to beat those guys' face in."

Bella shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"Yes it is."

"Edward, don't get into a fight because of me." Bella said softly, though she was flattered that he would.

"They deserve it."

"Please don't." Bella turned pleading eyes to him. Edward sighed.

"Fine."

"Thanks."

"What are you doing after school?"

Bella shrugged. "Nothing."

"Wanna come over? Alice is going out with Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie are doing I don't wanna know what."

Bella smiled. "Okay. That sounds good. I'll walk down there after I drop my car off."

"Okay."

The second bell rang, indicating class was starting and Edward sat up. He hadn't realized he had been leaning towards Bella and he sunk down in his seat to avoid doing that again. They were doing more bookwork and Edward sighed. How boring.

"Let me guess, you don't have a book." Bella said after their teacher handed out the papers.

"How'd you know?" Edward smiled at her.

Bella felt her heart speed up at the crooked smile he gave her. "Just a hunch."

Edward chuckled. Bella put the book in between them and Edward purposely leaned towards her as they worked. They didn't say anything to each other while they were working except to ask if the other was done with the page they were on.

After their work was done, they still had a half hour left. Edward resumed his slouched down position and Bella sat upright with her hands in her lap, not sure if they should talk or not. More people were done with their work and they might notice if the two were chatting.

Bella sighed softly and slumped down in her seat. Edward chuckled.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Uh huh." He replied.

"I'm bored."

"This is why I don't come to school."

"You have to if you want to graduate."

"I'll be fine."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Okay." She said unconvincingly.

"You finish eating." Edward ordered.

Bella rolled her eyes again and popped another chip in her mouth. They remained quiet until the bell rang.

"Wanna go outside with me?" Edward asked in Bella's ear as they stood.

"Sure."

Edward inclined his head towards the door and they headed out. They walked somewhat apart from each other and headed out of the building. Edward lead them to a secluded spot and leaned against the brick. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. Bella scrunched up her nose.

"Those are bad for you."

Edward shrugged. "We're all gonna die sooner or later anyway."

"Yeah but they're gross."

Edward blew out some smoke. "You don't like them?"

"No." Bella shook her head.

Edward shrugged and threw the rest of the cigarette in the grass.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked.

"I'm not going to smoke around you if you don't like it."

"Oh." Bella smiled shyly. "Thanks."

Edward smiled back. "No problem."

The bell rang and Bella sighed. "I better get back." Edward nodded. "Are you going?"

"Nope. I just have a stupid art class but Mr. Glassman doesn't care if I don't show. He'll mark me there anyway."

"Nice."

"Yep."

"Well I better go." Bella said as she started to turn. Edward nodded. Bella started to walk away, only stopping when Edward called her name.

"Bella."

"Yeah?"

Edward walked up to her and tilted her chin up to kiss her softly. Bella's eyes closed as their lips met and opened them slowly when he pulled away. Edward smiled.

"See you after school."

"Okay."

**

Bella walked up to the white door and rang the doorbell. She took a step back and shoved her hands in her jacket pocket. The door opened and Edward smiled.

"Well hi."

"Hi." Bella replied with a smile.

"Come on in."

Bella walked in, straight into the living room. There were dark wood floors, two hunter green couches and a matching recliner. The two couches sat out from the window and at an angle. The huge flat screen TV sat across from the couches and a fireplace was on the right of the TV. A wooden table with a rug underneath it sat in front of the couch. Bella sat down when Edward told her to.

"You want anything to eat? Or drink?"

"Do you have water?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Don't you want something besides that?"

"Lemonade."

Edward chuckled and went to get her a glass. He returned a minute later and set it in front of her.

"Don't be so afraid to ask for anything around here." Edward told her.

Bella nodded as she took a sip of her drink and set it back down.

"This is a really nice place."

"Thanks. Carlisle does well for himself."

"I see that."

"Esme decorated it though.

"Is this them?" Bella asked, pointing to a picture on the end table.

"Yep."

Carlisle was a handsome man with slicked back blonde hair. He was smiling, showing his movie star white perfectly straight teeth. He had his arm around a woman with a heart shaped face. She was average height and weight with brown hair to her shoulders and a pretty smile. They were definitely a nice looking couple.

"So you want to watch TV or something?" Edward asked.

"Sure." Bella shrugged.

Edward flipped on the TV as he plopped down on the couch next to Bella. He put his right arm on the back of the couch and put his feet on the coffee table.

"This alright?" Edward asked after he flipped through the channels once.

"Sure."

Bella shyly inched closer to Edward and he chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. She smiled at him before laying her head on his shoulder as they watched TV together.

Bella left a couple of hours later as it was getting late. She hummed happily as she walked down the street, remembering the kiss Edward had given her before she left. She smiled at her mother and Paul as she walked in.

"Hello."

"Hi Bella. Where were you?" Renee asked.

"Oh I just took a walk."

"Okay well dinner's almost ready."

Bella nodded and got washed up for dinner. She tried to hide her over-perkiness as she walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Renee was just serving meatloaf, something they had a lot since Renee wasn't the best cook.

"So how was school today?" Renee asked after everything was served.

"It was fine." Bella replied.

"You seem awful cheerful tonight." Renee commented.

"Do I?" Bella asked, trying to hide a smile. She shrugged. "I guess I'm just in a good mood."

"You know I hear there are some nice boys around here."

"I'm sure there are." Bella replied as she ate a bite of mashed potatoes.

"Have you met any?"

Bella shrugged. "The boys don't really talk to me." That wasn't a total lie, even Edward didn't talk to her in school.

"Well they're probably just shy. I'm sure they'll come up and talk to you sooner or later."

"Yeah." Bella replied sarcastically, trying not to roll her eyes.

"They'll come around, Bella, when you've been there for a little while longer."

Bella opened her mouth, but snapped it shut quickly. She didn't want to be fighting with her mom and accidentally mention Edward.

"Okay." She replied.

When Bella was done, she went upstairs to do her homework. Her cell phone buzzed on her desk. Curiously, Bella picked it up and noticed she had a new text message. She smiled when she saw Edward's name.

_You forgot your coat._

_Oops, I'm sorry._ Bella responded.

_It's alright. I'll bring it to you tomorrow._

Are you going to school?

Nope.

Bella rolled her eyes. _Okay._

_I'll see you after school then._

_Okay._

Goodnight Bella.

Night Edward.

Bella smiled and set her phone down to finish her homework, but was distracted quickly by thoughts of Edward. She finally finished an hour later and put away her books before climbing into bed, hoping to have dreams of Edward.

* * *

"Wake up."

"Fuck off." Edward mumbled into his pillow as he reached behind him and tried to swat away the person shaking his shoulder.

"Are you going to school?" Emmett asked, finally taking the hint and stopping shaking Edward.

"Obviously not."

"I'm taking the Volvo."

Edward sat up quickly. "The hell you are. That's my car."

"And mine isn't working. I need to borrow it."

"No, you drive like a maniac. I'm not letting you near my car. Get a ride from Rosalie."

"You're an ass."

"Yep." Edward replied, throwing the covers back over himself as he laid back down. He sighed when he heard Emmett's heavy footsteps going down the stairs. The kid could never do anything quietly. Edward looked over at his clock and groaned when he saw it was only 7:30. Stupid asshole. Why'd he have to wake him up?

Edward sighed, punching his fists in the pillow as he heard Emmett's big mouth downstairs. He threw the covers back and stomped to the door.

"Shut up down there! Some of us are trying to sleep."

"You should be going to school!" Alice yelled back.

"Not any of your business goody-two-shoes."

"Shut up Edward."

Edward smiled when he heard the door close and went back to his room. He heard a car pull out of the driveway and made sure Emmett hadn't hijacked his before climbing back into bed and finally going back to sleep.

Edward woke up at lunchtime and fixed himself a sandwich. He sent Bella text during her lunch to ask how her day was going and she replied during Biology to tell him they were watching a movie and she wished he was there cause she was bored. Edward chuckled, glad he hadn't gone after all.

He was starting to feel like a sappy, adolescent teen when it came to Bella, which was one reason he was glad no one else knew about the. He knew they would give him a lot of shit if they knew Edward was waiting around for Bella to get out of a school. When had he turned into such a girl?

Edward rolled his eyes at himself and got up, heading outside. He sat on the porch and looked out into the forest as he smoked and then remembered Bella didn't like cigarettes. Oh well, he'd brush his teeth before she got there. He smoked another one and headed back inside, looking for something to do. He headed upstairs to his room and spotted his guitar in the corner. He hadn't played it for awhile and when he picked it up, he played a few notes before it all came back to him. Edward played every song he knew and then went on the internet to look for songs he could learn how to play.

Time had gone by fast, and before Edward knew it, his cell phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

Edward smiled, setting his guitar down. "Hey Bella. How was school?"

"Crappy as always." She sighed.

Edward chuckled and propped his feet up on his bed. "That's why I skip."

"Maybe I should too."

"Your mom would kill you."

"Yeah she would. So what are you up to?"

"Nothing really, hanging out in my room. You coming over?"

"If you want me to."

"Well you gotta pick up your coat. It's cold outside."

"I know. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Okay. Bye Bella."

"Bye."

Edward hung up his cell phone before getting up and heading to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and looked himself over in the mirror. He frowned at his hair and used water to fix it. Once he was sure he looked alright, the doorbell rang.

Edward hurried down the stairs and then slowed down when he realized what he was doing. He opened the door and smiled at Bella, wearing a hunter green long sleeved shirt and blue jeans.

Yep. Adolescent teenage boy with raging hormones he was.

* * *

**I heart you guys so much for reading :) Review? Please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay so I guess I should clarify. The relationship between Edward and Bella is supposed to be a little awkward. Bella isn't too sure how she's supposed to act around Edward and Edward isn't all into the affection thing. Plus, they're just starting their relationship and they aren't sure what's okay with the other yet. Hope that clears up their relationship and I apologize for any confusion.**

So anyway, here I was thinking I was giving you guys a quick update and then I realize it's been awhile. I'm sorry! I've been sick so I haven't done much but sleep lately. Actually, I really should be in bed right now since I have to work, but here I am. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I'll try and update again soon!

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Friday came before anyone knew it and unfortunately for Bella, Jessica had talked her into going to the football game. Bella had begged Edward to come but there were some things Edward would just not do. Even for Bella.

"What are you doing tonight?" Emmett asked as he plopped down across from Edward on the chair.

Edward shrugged. "Hang around here."

"Wow. Not hanging with Jasper?"

"No he's being whipped by Alice."

Emmett chuckled. "You know maybe if you had a girl, you would understand."

"I would never let a girl boss me around. I wear the pants."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "This is why you're single."

Edward ignored him. The less he knew the better, and Emmett had a very big mouth. He looked back at the TV where a football game was on.

"Well I'm going out with Rose."

"Surprise, surprise." Edward muttered.

"There's a party after the game tonight at Newton's. I'm sure I'll see you there."

Edward shrugged. "Maybe."

"Whatever man. If you actually cared about someone other than yourself maybe you wouldn't be sitting alone on a Friday night." Emmett said before leaving.

Edward ignored him again as he slammed the front door shut and rolled his eyes. He cared about plenty, thank you, but it was none of Emmett's business who it was. He cared for the Cullens, of course, since they took him in. Esme had always been a second mother to him. He cared about her, though he would never admit it to anyone else. He was pretty sure Esme knew it too. It must be a mother instinct or some shit like that.

A few hours later, Jasper called him about the party.

"Where's Alice?" Edward asked.

"She doesn't want to come."

"And you're still going to go?"

"I'm not whipped, Edward."

"Sure."

"Fuck off, man. You coming or not?"

"Yeah. Swing by and pick me up."

"I got to drop Alice off anyway. See you in a few."

"Later."

Edward threw on a green t-shirt and jeans. He ran a hand threw his tousled locks before going downstairs. He smiled when he saw Alice and Jasper. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Jasper, stay out of trouble. Don't let Edward make you do anything stupid."

Jasper rolled his eyes at Edward who was making whipping sounds behind Alice.

"I won't." Jasper told Alice.

Alice smiled and kissed his cheek. She gave Edward another look before heading upstairs.

"Let's head out." Edward said.

"Newton always throws lame parties, this one better be better than the last."

"I bet it won't be." Edward said.

"So why are we going then?"

Edward shrugged. "Friday night, need something to do. Besides, I love crashing Newton's parties. He's such a dumbass."

"What do you have against him?"

"He thinks he's so cool."

"And he thinks you guys are friends." Jasper said with a chuckle.

"Exactly. I hate the guy and he won't leave me alone."

They arrived at Mike Newton's parents house and parked along the street with the rest of the cars. They headed up to the house where loud music was already being pumped out of the stereos and headed inside.

Edward walked straight to the kitchen and grabbed a beer for him and Jasper. Unfortunately, Mike was also in the kitchen.

"Dudes!" He shouted. "So glad you guys came!"

Edward resisted rolling his eyes. "Hi Mike."

"I'm so wasted!" He whispered loudly before laughing hysterically.

That time Edward didn't resist rolling his eyes. He could barely smell alcohol on his breath which meant he was pretending to be drunk. Pathetic.

"You better go cool off somewhere." Edward told him.

"Good idea. I'll see you around!" Mike said before leaving.

"What a loser." Edward said as he brought the bottle to his lips and took a sip.

Jasper chuckled. "No shit. He ain't drunk."

"I know he's not. He's pretending. How lame is that?"

"Not surprising though."

"Nope. So how come Alice didn't want to come?"

"She doesn't like Newton. No one does though."

Edward chuckled. "I know it. People just come for the fact he always supplies the beer."

"Yep."

"I wonder if he'll ever realize that."

"I doubt it."

"Let's go see what's going on."

Jasper and Edward walked into the living room where some of the football players were playing beer pong. The guys on the couch each had two cheerleaders on their arms and the kids in the corners were making out. Maybe more, Edward didn't look too hard. Edward rolled his eyes. Typical high school party.

"Man this blows." Jasper said.

"No shit. I'm heading out back. I need a cigarette."

"Me too."

They walked outside where some kids were hanging out talking. Edward lit a cigarette and handed Jasper his lighter. He blew out smoke and snickered as two boys pushed a girl into the pool. He recognized her instantly as Jessica Stanley. She sputtered as she came up and ordered Mike to help her out of the pool. He got a towel for her and followed her inside as she bitched about the two boys.

"She deserved it." Jasper said with a laugh.

"No shit." Edward agreed.

He looked around a little more and smiled when someone caught his eye. He flicked his cigarette in the grass and turned to Jasper.

"Be right back." He said before heading out into the yard.

"Where you going?" Jasper called out after him.

"I'll just be right back." He said.

Edward walked past all the drunk kids and towards the back of the yard where a swing set sat alone. Edward sat down on one of the swings next to Bella.

"I didn't know you were here."

"Jessica made me come." Bella sighed.

Edward chuckled. "You should've said no."

"I was hoping maybe you'd come." She blushed.

Edward smiled. "I guess maybe that's why I came too."

Bella smiled at him before looking down again. Edward cleared his throat as he looked up at the stars.

"So what are you doing alone in the dark?" He asked.

"I didn't want to be around all those people. They were trying to get me to drink so I'd make an ass of myself again and I wasn't going to have it."

Edward frowned. "I'm sorry they're like that."

Bella shrugged. "What are you going to do?"

"I'd beat the shit out of all of them if I could."

"That wouldn't solve anything though, Edward." She sighed. "As much as I'd love that, it would get me nowhere."

"I guess. But it would make me feel better."

Bella smiled and rolled her eyes. She sighed again.

"I wish I could leave."

"Why can't you?"

"Jessica drove."

"Oh that sucks. I'd take you, but Jasper would kill me if I left him here."

"Oh Jasper's here?"

"Yep."

"I have a class with Alice. She seems really nice."

Edward snorted. "She's not. Believe me."

"You're just saying that cause you live with her."

"Maybe."

Bella laughed. "Why are you so mean to her and Emmett? They both seem nice to me."

"You don't have to live with them."

"I think you should be nicer to them. You probably have more in common with them than you think."

Edward shrugged. "I doubt it."

"You'd be surprised."

Edward shrugged again. Bella reached over for his hand and Edward smiled at her, taking her little hand in his and setting them on his lap.

"You're cold."

"A little."

"You want my jacket?"

"No I'll be fine."

Edward rolled his eyes before taking his jacket off and swinging it over Bella's shoulders.

"Thanks." She said as she fixed it.

"No problem." He replied as he sat back down on the swing. "I haven't been on a swing set since I was like four." He chuckled.

"I love the swings. They were my favorite thing on a playground. I used to pretend I could fly."

"I think all little kids do that. I used to see how high I could get and jump off. Drove my mom crazy."

Bella smiled. "I bet you were a crazy little kid."

"I was. I got in trouble a lot."

"I'm not surprised."

"Hey now." He said with a smile.

"Well I mean, given the circumstances."

"Yeah, yeah."

Edward kicked at the rocks in front of him as he and Bella sat. Edward chuckled and shook his head.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Those guys. They're acting like dumbasses."

"What else is new?"

"Did you see Stanley being thrown in the pool?"

"Yeah." Bella giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "I'm glad I wasn't near her, I wouldn't of been able to hide my laugh."

"Oh everyone else laughed at her, don't worry."

"Maybe they'll leave me alone now."

Edward frowned. "They still teasing you?"

"A little."

"Fucking immature assholes." He muttered.

Bella shrugged. "It's alright. I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have to be getting used to it, it's bull and not fair to you."

Bella looked down, toeing at the gravel beneath her feet. "Yeah well. It's not going to change."

Edward shook his head. "I'm sorry those guys are such jackasses."

"Me too." Bella sighed. "Maybe some day they'll grow up."

"Yeah right. People like that don't change."

"Yeah but I can hope."

Edward smiled at her. "You're an optimist. I'm a pessimist."

"There are some good things out there, you know. You don't have to always look for the bad in everything."

"I've seen more bad then good in my time."

Bella frowned. "That's not good."

"It's life." Edward said with a shrug.

They sat in silence for another couple of minutes before Edward sighed.

"I better go. Jasper's probably wondering where I ran off to."

"Okay." Bella said, almost sadly.

They both stood up and Bella handed Edward his jacket back.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He said with a smile. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later. Stay away from the assholes, alright?"

"I'll try."

Edward smiled at her again before heading back up to the house. Bella sighed as she sat back down on the swing set and looked around at everyone else having fun. She wished she could be like them, carefree and having fun, but she couldn't. Instead she sat in the background watching them all have fun.

Two hours later, or it seemed that long anyway, Jessica finally realized Bella was missing. She went looking for her and found her by the swings.

"There you are. I've been looking for you."

"I've been here." Bella replied. She noticed Jessica was wearing an entirely different set of clothing.

Jessica sighed as she sat down next to her. "This party is lame. Wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah."

"Well, um, can I like give you my keys or something? Mike wants to go out somewhere." Jessica said, biting her lip.

"Yeah that's fine. You can swing by tomorrow morning and pick it up."

"Okay." She said excitedly. She jumped up to hug Bella. "Here are my keys." She practically threw them at her in her excitement. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Bye." Bella replied.

Jessica waved enthusiastically before leaving. Bella sighed and stood up, heading to the front of the house and finding Jessica's car. She climbed in and drove back to her house, resisting driving by Edward's to see if he was home. Once Bella arrived, she put the keys underneath the seat and left Jessica a note where to find them.

Bella was just about to the door when her cell phone buzzed, indicating she had a text message. She flipped open her phone and smiled when she saw it was from Edward.

_Hey_

Bella texted back, a small smile on her face. _Hey._

_R u home?_

_Yep. Just got home. You?_

_Yea. Come over?_

_Okay. Be there in five._

Bella tried to calm her nerves as she shut her cell phone and started walking down the driveway. She frowned when she realized her mom might get worried seeing someone else's car in the driveway, but no Bella. She tried racking her brain quickly since Edward was waiting for her, but nothing was coming to her. She let out a frustrated grunt and walked down to Edward's.

When Bella arrived, she had no idea how to get in. She sent Edward a text saying she was there.

_Go to the backyard._

Bella walked around back quietly, feeling like an intruder, and looked around, making sure no one had seen someone creeping around the backyard.

"Bella."

Bella gasped and jumped, turning around quickly.

"Sorry." Edward said.

"You scared the crap out of me." Bella hissed in a loud whisper.

"I said I was sorry. Come on."

Edward took her hand and lead her down steps and into a door. Bella was in the basement. She looked around. She was in a huge room with pale yellow walls and two couches. A flat screen TV sat against the wall she was closest too and a computer desk sat in the corner. There was a hallway that lead down to other rooms.

"This is bigger than my bedroom." Bella said.

Edward chuckled and plopped down on one of the black leather couches. "It's not all bad. Come sit." He said, patting the seat next to him.

Bella smiled shyly and moved across the room slowly to sit next to him. She sat her hands in her lap and sat still. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Would you relax? It's not like I'm going to hurt you."

"I know." Bella replied, flushing slightly.

"Well relax then." He threw his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close. She relaxed after a few moments and laid her head on his shoulder. Edward settled back against the couch and grabbed the remote.

"So what do you want to watch?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Well I was watching this, do you mind?"

"Not at all."

"Cool." Edward set the remote back down on the table. "When did you leave?"

"Like twenty minutes ago. Jessica wanted to go out with Mike."

Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm not surprised."

Edward smiled when Bella turned slightly and snuggled into Edward's side. He rubbed her back and pulled her closer.

"When did you leave?" Bella asked. Edward grabbed a blanket and threw it over Bella. "Thanks."

"Mmhmm. We left after I talked to you. Jasper had to get something for Alice so he dropped me off. I saw Jessica's car drive by so I figured you were home."

"Yeah she left with Mike so she let me drive her car. Speaking of that, if my mom sees her car in the driveway and notices I'm not there, I'm going to need an alibi."

"Just tell her that Jessica's car was making funny noises so she dropped it off at your house and one of her other friends, who followed you guys, picked you up."

Bella nodded her head on Edward's shoulder. "Good idea. I should've known you would be good at making up alibis."

"Yeah, yeah." Edward chuckled. "Man that party was pretty lame."

"It was." Bella sighed. "I was really bored."

"So was I. I would've stayed and talked to you but Jasper would've come looking for me eventually."

Bella nodded. "I figured."

"It's just better if people don't know about us. They think you're one way and I'm the opposite of that. You understand?"

"Yeah." Bella said softly.

"I would love to tell all these people to fuck off, Bella, believe me. I just don't think they would understand. They have this badass image of me and they would all just think I was trying to take advantage of you or some bullshit like that."

"Even if I told them that wasn't true?"

"Yes. They would think I was telling you to say that. I don't want you to think I'm ashamed of you, I just want to protect you."

"Okay." Bella said quietly. She sighed. "I understand."

"Good."

"I just wish people wouldn't care so much."

"Me too."

They talked for a couple of hours after that about school and their lives. Bella asked about previous girlfriends and all Edward would say was that he dated a bunch of bimbos in his time. Bella would roll her eyes and ask for details, but Edward would never give any up. Edward asked about boyfriends and Bella shyly told him he was her first. Edward just smiled and Bella was relieved she hadn't made fun of her for it.

An hour after that, they went back to watching the movie and Bella had fallen asleep. Edward didn't have the heart to wake her so he just let her sleep. He moved them so they were both laying down on the couch and settled her against him. After a little while Edward grew tired as well and fell asleep. It was the best night's sleep Edward had had in a while.

* * *

**Reviews are lovely as are you all who read this :)**


End file.
